


Una noche en el Sodoma

by NayraGinory



Category: Books & Literature - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 22:01:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 24,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1527266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NayraGinory/pseuds/NayraGinory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El Sodoma es la mayor discoteca gay de la ciudad, y la de más dudosa reputación, no hay duda. Cada noche, a ella acuden miles de hombres en busca de alcohol, de diversión, y de sexo. Pero... ¿qué pasaría si los personajes de tus novelas favoritas acudieran allí al mismo tiempo, entremezclando sus historias aunque sólo fuera por una noche?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> Tengo muchas personas ante las que disculparme por lo que estoy a punto de hacer, pero primero, me gustaría dar algunas explicaciones.  
> Hace algo más de un año, una de las fans más acérrimas de ATDS, Arsénico, también conocida como capitana mayor de las MotherFuckers, escribió un pequeño y tierno fanfic crossover, mezclando a algunos personajes de ATDS con los de otra conocida novela homoerótica, de la que Arsénico también era muy fan.  
> El fanfic no sólo me resultó encantador, sino también profundamente inspirador. Desde hacía un tiempo tanteaba la posibilidad de escribir un fanfic yaoi en el que mezclar a mis personajes favoritos y que sirviera tanto de parodia como de homenaje al género, ¡y el fanfic de Arsénico me daba el pie perfecto! Tanto es así que sólo unas horas después de leerlo ya había escrito el guión de una historia que podría ser la continuación del mismo.  
> El proceso pasó por varias etapas. Existió la posibilidad de escribirlo a cuatro manos —¡incluso a seis manos!—, pero por varias razones, el proyecto no llegó a buen puerto. Yo misma estaba inmersa en la escritura de los que serían los últimos capítulos de ATDS, y Arsénico estaba empezando su (esperemos que exitosa) aventura editorial. No era el momento.  
> Hace pocas semanas, a la vez que el gusanillo de la escritura volvía a despertar en mí (y a devorarme las entradas cual devastadora tenia) volvió a mi mente este proyecto largamente olvidado. Decidí retomarlo como escritura lúdica y personal, y compartirlo con mis lectoras, que espero que lo disfruten.  
> En esta historia, uso muchos personajes que no me pertenecen, no he pedido permiso, pero tampoco me lucro o beneficio de ello. En todo caso, los personajes que uso en esta historia pertenecen a autoras del género de la homoerótica, mayoritariamente escrita en castellano, a las que admiro profundamente y que han sido (y siguen siendo) una infinita muestra de inspiración para mí, por lo tanto es con ellas con quienes me disculpo. En todo caso, quede por delante que el uso de sus personajes debe ser entendido ante todo como un sentido homenaje. Sin embargo, me reservo el derecho a no nombrarlas de momento. Dejad que me guarde unos cuantos ases en la manga.  
> El prólogo de esta historia lo constituye el fanfic original de Arsénico, cuya autoría acredito aquí. El resto de la historia es mía, como ya dije, basado en los personajes de mis novelas homoeróticas favoritas. No es necesario haber leído todas estas historias para entender la trama del fanfic, pero sí que es recomendable. En todo caso, si eres lector asiduo del género, estoy segura de que reconocerás más de una cara familiar en estas páginas. Espero que leerlas te resulte tan placentero como ha sido para mí escribirlas.

Prólogo:  
Llevaban meses planeando esa noche. Desde que comenzaron a vivir juntos se habían sumido inconscientemente en una cómoda e inflexible rutina. El poco tiempo del que disponían para estar en compañía del otro lo aprovechaban para empaparse de esa felicidad insaciable, más propia de aquellas parejas perfectas que irradian amor y devoción por todos los recovecos de su vínculo afectivo, que de dos personas como ellos, que habían tenido que sortear tantos baches a lo largo de su intermitente noviazgo. Pero por fin la dicha había llegado a sus vidas para quedarse, y tenían toda la intención de aferrarse a ella como a un clavo ardiendo.  
Era una noche cálida de finales de septiembre, y los jóvenes invadían las calles celebrado el fin de los exámenes. Pese a su innato rechazo hacia todo tipo de aglomeraciones, Samuel tuvo que confesar, al menos ante sí mismo, que se sentía feliz, en armonía con todo aquel que le dedicaba una sonrisa o una mirada suspicaz, aunque quizás su leve estado de embriaguez tenía mucho que ver en ello. Miró un segundo a Marc, que caminaba con parsimonia a su lado. Su enorme mano aprisionando su nalga izquierda por debajo del bolsillo del pantalón vaquero. Se le veía radiante y animado ante la noche que tenían por delante. Le devolvió la mirada, esbozando a la vez una sonrisa libidinosa que nubló su sentido común, y Samuel dejó volar la imaginación. Marc se inclinó para darle un beso húmedo en el cuello, que le hizo estremecer.  
—¿Estás cansado? —susurró acariciando el lóbulo de su oreja.  
—Uhm, ¿importa? —ronroneó Samuel ante su contacto—. ¿Volveríamos a casa si te dijera que estoy muerto de cansancio?  
—No —confesó con una sonrisa ladina—. Hemos venido a divertirnos, y todavía nos queda el mejor local de todos.  
Habían hecho una especie de ruta por los locales de ambiente gay de una pequeña lista elaborada por un buen amigo suyo, que se escandalizaba cuando le contaban que apenas salían de casa en los últimos meses. Siempre había sido un veleta, para él la noche era sagrada y disfrutar de ella su máxima religión. Se suponía que debían terminar en el que él consideraba “el mejor”, pero conociendo los gustos del chico en cuestión, Samuel sentía cierta inquietud al imaginar el lugar. Estaba convencido de que sería un antro de mala muerte apto para que personas como su amigo pudieran desfogarse a gusto sin ningún tipo de reparo. Y no se alejaba mucho de la realidad.  
—Eso lo dirás tú, a mí ese Sodoma me da muy mala espina —refunfuñó, intentando aparentar un desdén que no sentía. Llegados a ese punto estaba dispuesto a ir a cualquier parte de la mano de Marc.  
—Oh, venga, pisha, no seas aguafiestas. —Le pasó una mano por debajo de la camiseta y le estrujó aun más contra su cuerpo—. Un ratito más y luego volvemos a casa y hacemos todas las cochinadas que te apetezca, ¿vale?  
Samuel se ruborizó incontroladamente y miró de un lado a otro para comprobar que nadie lo hubiese escuchado.  
—¿No tuviste suficiente con los tres polvos de antes? Eres un salido.  
Su novio soltó una sonora carcajada y volvió a besar su cuello con melosidad. Habían llegado a la pequeña cola que se encontraba ante la entrada del local y esperaban pacientemente a que los gorilas de la puerta les dieran su visto bueno.  
—Mira quién habla, el que me pidió que lo atara a la cama y le metiera el huevo vibrador por el…  
—¡Cierra la boca! —Le plantó un sonoro beso en los labios para evitar su verborrea. Su tono de voz había aumentado considerablemente, y una chica morena que estaba delante de ellos los miraba con curiosidad y fascinación. Era guapísima, pero su impertinente mirada le resultaba de lo más incómoda—. Por favor, baja la voz, me estás avergonzando.  
—Samuelín, no seas tan puritano... —Metió con descaro una mano por debajo de sus pantalones, acariciando con el pulgar la abertura de sus nalgas—. Aunque me pone palote cuando te las das de estrecho para luego emerger entre los fuegos de la pasión más arrebatadora.  
Su teatralidad le robó una enorme sonrisa. A aquellas alturas, Marc ya había comenzado a meterle mano abiertamente. Los gays conglomerados a su alrededor les miraban con lascivia, y a la morena solo le faltaba sacar palomitas para disfrutar mejor del espectáculo.  
—Dios, estás borracho —Samuel apartó su mano de un empujón para luego cruzarse de brazos con indignación.  
Justo cuando estaban a punto de entrar, escuchó que la morena le preguntaba a sus amigos con toda la tranquilidad del mundo: “¿Qué es un huevo vibrador?”. Sintió su rostro arder y se alegró de no haber escuchado la respuesta, solo un murmullo sordo cargado de risas que se fue ahogando a medida que la puerta se cerraba. Los porteros les echaron un leve vistazo y asintieron, abriendo de nuevo la puerta para dejarlos pasar.  
—¡Por fin! —canturreó Marc cogiéndole del brazo mientras se movía al ritmo de la música.  
No sabía lo que esperaba del Sodoma, pero desde luego nada de lo que encontró al dar los primeros pasos hacia el interior del recinto. Un olor intenso a sudor, sexo y perversión inundó sus sentidos. Se paró en seco, parpadeó un par de veces y examinó con atención cada recoveco de aquel local tan sensual y depravado, acostumbrando su visión a las luces hábilmente atenuadas y provocadoras. El local estaba a rebosar de cuerpos rozándose, explorándose e insinuándose en una danza propia de un cortejo casi animal. Se besaban, tocaban y balanceaban al ritmo de una melodía insinuantemente erótica, como si ese fuera el escenario más idóneo para expresar abiertamente sus necesidades carnales más primitivas. Apartó la vista, un poco cohibido, a sabiendas de que algunas figuras le miraban con atención.  
—¿Te gusta lo que ves? —le preguntó Marc, divertido ante su reacción.  
—Ya he visto suficiente. Nos vamos. —Lo agarró por un brazo y se dispuso a salir por patas de aquel lugar.  
—De eso nada, cariño... Deja tu lado santurrón por un ratito y disfrutemos de la noche.  
—¿Estás loco? —casi gritó, notando como sus mejillas ardían de frustración. Por una parte sentía una morbosa curiosidad, pero por otra le ponía nervioso el hecho de sentirse tan fuera de lugar en un sitio como ese. Supuso que todavía no estaba acostumbrado a la espontaneidad que reinaba en los locales de ambiente después de toda una vida de apariencias y pusilanimidad. Desde luego, el Sodoma superaba todas sus fantasías más sucias—. ¡Esto parece una peli porno!  
Marc se echó a reír y le abrazó por detrás, mordiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja con delicadeza e incitación.  
—No seas tonto, sé que quieres quedarte tanto como yo. Disfrutemos de lo poco que queda de la noche juntos, ¿vale? —Sus manos comenzaron un recorrido ascendente por debajo de la camiseta de Samuel, mientras podía sentir su erección acomodándose entre sus nalgas. “Me estoy poniendo cachondo aquí mismo, en medio de la entrada”, pensó, y lo menos que le apetecía era formar parte del espectáculo.  
Suspiró y asintió, encogiéndose de hombros.  
—Está bien, solo un ratito.  
—¿Quieres bailar? —Marc comenzó a mover las caderas, frotándose contra los glúteos de su novio, y Samuel sintió cómo su pene crecía salvajemente ante el contacto.  
—No, ya he bailado suficiente por hoy. Necesito una copa. —Se desasió de su abrazo y tomó varias bocanadas de ese aire viciado para serenarse.  
Era cierto que necesitaba una copa urgentemente. Su mente no dejaba de divagar ante las imágenes que se imprimían en su retina. No supo cuánto tiempo pasó, pero de repente se descubrió a sí mismo embobado mirando a una pareja que parecía estar montándoselo en una mesa del fondo. Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. ¿Lo estarían haciendo de verdad? ¿Allí, delante de todo el mundo?  
—Voy a por uno de esos sillones —anunció Marc ajeno a sus pensamientos—, ¿vas tú a por las bebidas?  
—Sí.  
Recobró el control de su mente y se adentró en el corazón del Sodoma, sorteando cuerpos enloquecidos y proposiciones escandalosas. A cada paso que daba más se sorprendía. ¿Estaba excitado? Vaya que si lo estaba, se dijo para sus adentros, evaluando la magnitud de su erección. En ese momento pensó que la noche iba a ser más corta de lo que imaginaba. Follarse a Marc entraba dentro de sus prioridades más inmediatas.  
Avanzó hasta llegar a la barra, se sentó en una butaca y esperó pacientemente a que le atendiera el camarero. Fue entonces cuando se fijó en el chico que estaba a su lado. Era muy guapo. Su pelo rubio le llegaba casi hasta la nuca y lo lucía ligeramente alborotado. Tenía la frente perlada de sudor. Era la imagen más angelical y provocadora que había visto en su vida. Llevaba una camiseta negra muy ajustada con letras magentas que rezaban “Soy versátil en todos los aspectos”, y que marcaban sus pezones regios y orgullosos. El rubio, que se había percatado del exhaustivo examen, enarcó una ceja, le examinó minuciosamente y sonrió con descaro. Se percató entonces de que ese chico bien podría pasar por un ángel sumiso y entregado, pero también actuar como un diablillo experimentado dispuesto a llevarte hacia las puertas del infierno.  
—Hola —saludó, examinándole esta vez con más interés.  
—Hola. —Samuel se ajustó las gafas y buscó a Marc con la mirada.  
—¿Tienes plan?  
—¿Perdón?  
Le sorprendió que fuera al grano, aunque ya había supuesto que era ese tipo de tíos que no se cortan a la hora de conseguir sus propósitos —en este caso, sexuales—, siempre que se hallaran en terreno conocido.  
—Pues claro que tiene plan. Es mi chico y yo soy su plan. Y ahora, pírate. —Marc había llegado hasta su lado y le envolvía entre sus brazos subyugadores. Samuel se sonrojó y notó como el chico se ruborizaba a su vez.  
—No le hagas caso, es demasiado celoso —le dio un codazo a Marc animándolo a que se disculpara, pero él continuaba inspeccionando al desconocido con irritación.  
—Lo siento, no quería molestar —se excusó el chico, guiñándole un ojo—. Es una pena, ya pensaba que me iba a llevar a la cama a un chico tan guapo esta noche.  
Marc lo miró con desagrado y el rubio comenzó a reírse con insolencia, lo que aumentó el mal humor de Marc. Seguro que ya no estaba tan contento de haberse quedado, pensó Samuel con malicia.  
—Era una broma, no te pongas así. Cualquiera te lo quita —intentaba suavizar la situación y lo consiguió en parte, pues Marc, que había mantenido una postura tensa hasta el momento, se relajó de forma automática—. Soy Noah —se presentó tendiéndoles la mano.  
—Samuel —contestó estrechándosela—. Y este hombre de las cavernas es Marc, mi novio.  
—Encantado. —Le estrechó la mano a Marc, ganándose poco a poco su confianza, y luego volvió su mirada hacia Samuel—. Tengo un amigo que se llama como tú —confesó, sometiéndole a otro examen de reconocimiento—, aunque si tengo que ser sincero, eres mucho más guapo que él. Y, definitivamente, vistes mejor —puntualizó.  
El camarero se les acercó al fin y los tres pidieron sus respectivas bebidas. Noah cogió sus copas haciendo ademán de marcharse, pero pareció pensárselo mejor y se dirigió de nuevo a ellos:  
—¿Os apetece hacer un trío? —Estaba claro que quería aparentar atrevimiento, pero en cambio se ruborizó como una colegiala.  
La pregunta hizo que Samuel soltara una risita histérica y que Marc se quedara estupefacto.  
—¡Era una broma! —El rostro de Noah se tornó pensativo y melancólico de repente—. ¿Sabes? —preguntó, dirigiéndose de nuevo a Samuel—. Se nota que te quiere de verdad —señaló hacia Marc—. Cuídalo, ¿eh? Un amor así no se encuentra todos los días, y es más fácil perderlo que volver a cruzarse en su camino.  
Cogió sus bebidas, y se dio la vuelta ante la contrariada pareja. Pero pareció pensárselo de nuevo, porque antes de marcharse les dedicó una sonrisa vivaracha, como para quitarle hierro al asunto, y gritó en voz alta:  
—¡Disfrutad de vuestra primera noche en el Sodoma!  
—¿Cómo sabes que es nuestra primera vez? —Preguntó el moreno alzando la voz, pero Noah se limitó a encogerse de hombros sin darse la vuelta y en seguida lo perdieron de vista.  
—Por un momento parecía triste, ¿verdad? —Samuel volvió la vista hacia su chico, que se mostraba muy pensativo de repente.  
—Le han roto el corazón.  
—¿Eso crees?  
—Sí. Me recuerda a mí mismo en otros tiempos —suspiró y le besó—. He dejado nuestros abrigos en uno de los sillones. ¿Vamos?  
Ambos caminaron de la mano hasta un amplio sillón situado en uno de los laterales, que dejaba una buena perspectiva de la pista de baile.  
—¿Te gusta ese chico?  
—¿Qué?  
—Oh, venga, es una pregunta mu sencilla. —El rostro de Marc hervía de furia, aunque intentaba disimularla a base de carantoñas.  
—No seas tonto. Estamos disfrutando de la noche, ¿no? Quedamos en que tenías que controlar tus absurdos celos.  
Suspiró y Samuel notó cómo se relajaba un tanto. Luego le abrazó y entrelazó sus piernas con las de su novio.  
—No voy a escaparme a ninguna parte. —Intentó sonar irritado, pero se le escapó una sonrisa ante la actitud posesiva de su chico y lo estrechó entre los brazos—. Admito que está bueno, hay que estar ciego para no verlo. Pero yo solo te quiero a ti, ¿lo entiendes? Solo quiero estar contigo, follar contigo y compartir mi vida contigo, ¿te queda claro? —Mientras decía eso iba repartiendo un reguero de besos por todo su rostro, bajando hasta su cuello, lamiendo su nuez y mordiendo su barbilla.  
—Sí.  
—¿De verdad lo entiendes? —volvió a preguntar, acariciando su incipiente erección contra las caderas de Marc, para dejarle claro a quién guardaba fidelidad su cuerpo. Sus leves gemidos fueron toda su respuesta.  
Entonces se apartó un poco de él, cogió su bebida y dio un par de tragos. Necesitaba bajar su libido como fuera.  
—¿Volvemos a casa? —Marc jugueteaba con su ombligo mientras le susurraba al oído todo lo que le haría en cuanto entraran por la puerta de casa.  
—No. Vamos a disfrutar de la noche, ¿recuerdas? Y relájate un poco, que no me dejas pensar.  
Soltó un bufido, cogió su bebida y se limitaron a examinar el ambiente durante varios minutos, hasta que algo atrajo su atención: Noah se encontraba en mitad de la pista bailando —si es que a aquello se lo podía llamar baile— con un chico moreno bastante apuesto, aunque un tanto estrafalario. El rubio se encontraba de espaldas a él, los ojos cerrados, entregándose a la pasión del momento, moviendo sus caderas al ritmo de la música. El chico, a su espalda, agitaba a su vez sus caderas con belicosidad, fusionando su cuerpo con el de Noah mientras sus manos recorrían pausadamente el cuerpo de su acompañante, desde su pelo, ahora empapado de sudor, hasta su ingle. Desde fuera parecía que hacían el amor con desenfreno, entregándose con afán a una antigua pasión hasta ahora prohibida. Era hermoso verlos juntos, aunque la expresión sonara un tanto ridícula.  
—Vaya, vaya —silbó Marc—, nuestro amiguito no pierde el tiempo. Ya encontró a una buena pieza a la que llevarse a la cama.  
—No seas tonto, se nota que son grandes amigos y que no comparten ese tipo de relación.  
Marc le miró como su fuese estúpido.  
—¿Insinúas que no se acuestan? ¿Acaso no has visto cómo bailan?  
—No insinúo nada, no los conozco. Pero dado su comportamiento creo que son buenos amigos y que no estropearían su amistad por sexo.  
—Chorradas —bufó el otro mientras se terminaba la copa de un trago, con la vista fija todavía en Noah y su acompañante—. Pues creo que es un calientapollas.  
Samuel casi se atragantó con el comentario y rio de buena gana, observando la cara contrariada de Marc.  
—Pues a mí me parece que el otro lo está disfrutando.  
—Lo que tú digas…  
—Lo que pasa es que no te cae bien el tal Noah, ¿sigues celoso?  
—Por supuesto que no —refunfuñó—. Además, no está tan bueno. Me gusta más el moreno.  
—¿La locuela esa? ¡Anda ya! —Se indignó ante el comentario, con su propia punzada de celos.  
—Pues sí. Ya sabes que me van los morenazos. —Entonces se volvió hacia él para deleitarse de nuevo con su cuello—. Uhm, hueles tan bien…  
Samuel intentaba enfriarse y definitivamente Marc no era de mucha ayuda, así que continuó recorriendo el local con la mirada. Fue entonces cuando se fijó en un hombre situado en la otra punta del local. Era muy atractivo. Tendría poco más de 30 años y todo en él irradiaba seguridad, arrogancia y un infinito dominio de sí mismo. Varios hombres a su alrededor lo miraban con anhelo y vanas esperanzas, pero ninguno se atrevía a acercarse. Y era muy normal, dada la expresión de su rostro y el rechazo que emanaba desde lo más profundo de su ser. Su cuerpo en tensión observaba el baile de Noah con semblante peligroso, cargado de una furia posesiva y visceral. Que estaba celoso era evidente, y se preguntó qué tipo de relación existiría entre ellos dos.  
Marc había seguido su mirada y analizaba la escena con detenimiento.  
—Vaya, parece ser que tenemos un lobezno dispuesto a saltar hacia su presa de un momento a otro —rio con acritud.  
—Esos dos sí que son amantes. —Samuel abrió los ojos ampliamente y observó con atención. De repente se dio cuenta de que estaban actuando como la chica de la entrada, y que solo les faltaban las palomitas para disfrutar del espectáculo más interesante que habían observado en mucho tiempo—. Viejos amantes seguramente, de ahí que se resista a separarlos y partirle la cara a su acompañante, que es lo que seguramente lleva queriendo hacer desde que comenzó la canción.  
—¿Y tú qué sabrás? Ni que fueras psicólogo —le espetó Marc, para luego quitarle la copa de las manos y darle un largo trago—. Para mí que se lo quiere follar y el otro le está estropeado el plan. Seguro que espera a que se despiste para acercársele.  
—Te digo que no. Que se conocen es un hecho —enfatizó, recuperando su copa.  
—¿Por qué estás tan seguro?  
Lo pensó un momento, aunque la respuesta estaba más que clara.  
—Porque le mira como tú me miras a mí.  
Ese comentario hizo que su chico le mirara atentamente y evaluara su respuesta con curiosidad.  
—Espero que eso sea un cumplido.  
—Lo es, créeme.  
Entonces Marc volvió a ponerse juguetón y Samuel se volvió a poner cachondo. “No tenemos remedio”, pensó. Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por sus caricias, pero pronto se quedó inmóvil y abrió los ojos, molesto por la repentina falta de atención que sufría, para descubrir qué estaba ocurriendo.  
—Le ha visto —anunció Marc agitándose de repente—. Parece que tenías razón.  
—¿Con qué? —preguntó, escéptico.  
—Mira, killo. —Tomó su barbilla y dirigió su vista en dirección a Noah—. Parece que nuestro amiguito sí que conoce al lobezno. Y dada su expresión me sé de uno que se va a quedar plantao. Ya te decía que era un calientapollas.  
Era cierto, Noah se había percatado de la presencia del lobezno y fueron testigos de cómo el rostro de este último cambiaba radicalmente conforme el rubio caminaba hacia él a grandes zancadas. Su cuerpo se había relajado instantáneamente e intentaba aparentar una indiferencia que Samuel sabía que no sentía. Su mirada, antes furibunda, ahora irradiaba una mezcla entre calidez, sabiduría y concupiscencia, dotando todo su ser de un aire tan tentador como inalcanzable.  
Charlaban con naturalidad, flirteando de vez en cuando en una caza que tenía como objetivo picar el mismo anzuelo. Si bien el lobezno atraía la atención de su presa con su innata apariencia de inaccesibilidad, petulancia y sensualidad, lo que podía percibir de Noah era todo lo contrario. Sus ojos delataban unos sentimientos que intentaba —sin mucho éxito— encerrar en una caja acorazada, pretendiendo mostrar jovialidad, indiferencia y un deseo sexual bastante evidente. Lo quería, de eso no había duda, y estaba dispuesto a irse con él aunque al día siguiente le tocara llorar su abandono. Samuel se sintió muy triste por el joven y apartó la vista, abandonándose un momento a sus pensamientos.  
—Y se va con él, así, sin más, dejando al otro ahí plantao.  
Marc hiperventilaba, y observar su indignación le resultó de lo más gracioso a su novio. “Menudos cotillas estamos hechos”.  
—No me extraña na que esté hecho una furia —continuó—. ¡Yo le partiría la cara!  
Samuel se fijó un momento en el chico que bailaba minutos antes con Noah y su expresión herida delataba que no estaba nada conforme con la marcha de su amigo. Noah le dedicó una mirada suplicante, pero este se limitó a alejarse con aspavientos, tras lo cual, cogido de la mano de su acompañante, salió del local sin mirar atrás.  
—Ya te dije que se conocían —replicó amargamente. La escena que acababa de presenciar le estaba agriando la noche, y eso era algo que no estaba dispuesto a permitir—. ¿Sabes? Creo que ya va siendo hora de que nos marchemos. Me apetece mucho volver a probar ese huevo vibrador.  
—Uhm, ¿me vas a dejar que vuelva a atarte a la cama?  
—Otro día. Esta noche me apetece ser yo quien tome el control. —Lo besó poniendo todos los sentidos en ello, provocándolo como solo él sabía hacer. Marc le cogió entre sus brazos para levantarle y arrastrarle hacia la salida—. ¿Eso es un sí?  
—Ya lo creo que sí. —Su sonrisa sagaz le hizo comprender que la noche sería muy larga. Su cuerpo entero se estremeció de anticipación.  
Salieron del local y sus pulmones agradecieron el aire fresco de la noche. Avanzaron hacia la parada de taxis, situada justo frente al Sodoma, y esperaron con resignación a que pasara un taxi por allí. Acurrucado entre los brazos de su chico, Samuel se dio cuenta de que Noah y el lobezno estaban manteniendo una conversación acalorada muy cerca de la entrada del local.  
—¿Están discutiendo? —dijo. Marc dirigió su mirada con descaro hacia la pareja—. Podrías disimular un poquitín —señaló, propinándole un fuerte codazo.  
—Sí que parece que estén discutiendo por algo. —Asintió encogiéndose de hombros y abrazándole con más firmeza—. ¿Qué más da? Que arreglen sus problemas como puedan.  
—Lo dices como si fuera a meterme...  
—Es lo que parece. Estás muy pendiente de esos dos. Al final acabaré por ponerme celoso de verdad.  
—Es que… No sé, me siento un poco mal por Noah. Sé lo que es sufrir por amor. —Acarició la cara de Marc con dulzura, empapándose de ese rostro delicioso, único y solo suyo que tanto adoraba.  
—No te pongas triste, sugusito. —Le besó en la nariz y luego sacó algo de su bolsillo—. Sugus para mi Sugu favorito. —Le tendió un puñado de sugus y Samuel los aceptó con alegría, abriendo un par y metiéndoselos ambos en la boca.  
—Te quiero —susurró con regocijo, deleitándose con el sabor de los caramelos.  
—Solo me quieres para que te dé caramelos —gruñó Marc.  
—Bobo, sabes que no.  
Marc lo abrazó, y entonces se apartó un poco de él, como si de repente se le hubiese ocurrido una gran idea.  
—Espera aquí, vuelvo enseguida.  
—¿Pero qué…?  
No le dejó terminar la frase. Corrió hacia donde estaba Noah, y Samuel observó cómo se presentaba de nuevo, mantenía una pequeña conversación con este último y apuntaba algo en su teléfono móvil. Advirtió que Noah mantenía una actitud entre asombrada y divertida, mientras que la cara del lobezno era todo un poema digno de admiración. Luego se despidió con una inclinación de cabeza y volvió hasta Samuel, sonriente.  
—¿Qué ha pasado ahí? —preguntó, incrédulo.  
—Sube al coche. —Un taxista les hacía señas para que subieran.  
Obedeció, se acomodó en el asiento de atrás y Marc se sentó a su lado, aún sonriente. Le dio indicaciones al taxista y luego se volvió hacia él.  
—Te he conseguido su número de teléfono. —Parecía un niño pequeño ante su primera travesura.  
—¿Para qué?  
—Estabas preocupado, ¿no? Mañana lo llamas y le preguntas cómo está.  
—¿Estás de coña?  
—Claro que no, y seguro que terminas agradeciéndomelo.  
—¿Pero cómo se te ocurre? ¡Qué vergüenza! —Solo podía pensar en Noah, y en la de cosas que se le habrían pasado por la cabeza cuando vio aparecer a Marc y este le pidió, nada más y nada menos, su número de teléfono. ¡Pero si no se conocían de nada!  
—No me gusta ese tipo —dijo Marc.  
—¿De quién hablas ahora?  
—Del lobezno, por supuesto. ¿No viste cómo lo miraba? Como si fuera una presa fresca a la que seducir y corromper, una y otra vez. No me gusta na, ni un pelo.  
—¿Y eso qué tiene que ver con nosotros?  
—Nada, simple curiosidad. Te cae bien ese chico, y a mí me gustaría conocer a ese morenazo.  
—¿Al lobezno? —El rostro de Samuel había pasado del desconcierto al enojo en un solo instante.  
—¡Por supuesto que no! No tengo tan mal gusto. Hablaba del otro moreno.  
—Lo que tienes es un ego que te lo pisas. Seguramente en eso os pareceréis. —Estaba cada vez más cabreado. “¿Pero a qué está jugando este tío?”—. ¿Te referías al estrafalario?  
—A ese mismo, sí.  
Estaba tan sereno que Samuel sintió deseos de zarandearlo.  
—¿Me estás vacilando?  
—¿Tú qué crees? —Conocía esa mirada traviesa y se percató de que llevaba rato aguantándose la risa. Prorrumpió en carcajadas y continuó tronchándose durante varios minutos. Cada vez que conseguía serenarse y miraba a su novio, volvía a estallar, una y otra vez. Hasta el chófer, que no tenía ni idea de nada, terminó uniéndose a su risa. Y por supuesto, el semblante imperturbable de Samuel acabó por romperse en pedacitos y se unió a las risas hasta que su estómago protestó de dolor.  
—Creo que esta noche te voy a hacer sufrir. —Se secó las lágrimas y su mente comenzó a divagar, pensando en la cantidad de jueguecitos que tenía reservados para él.  
—Estaré encantado de cumplir mi castigo. —Le abrazó y apoyó su cabeza en su hombro—. ¿Llamarás a Noah? —preguntó, esta vez muy serio—. Así te quedarás tranquilo y, además, creo que podríais ser buenos amigos.  
Lo pensó un momento y luego asintió.  
—Gracias.  
—Siempre al servicio de mi Sugu.

 

Para Nayra y Laura, con todo el cariño de una divagadora.


	2. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1**

-Hola.

-Hola Noah. Qtal todo?

-Bien, y tu?

-Genial. 

-Salimos?

-Sta noche? No sé… Espera.

Samuel apartó su mirada de la pantalla de su teléfono móvil y miró a su alrededor, buscando a Marc. No estaba en la habitación, pero el ruido procedente del cuarto de baño lo delató.

—¡Marc! —llamó.

—¿Qué? —La respuesta le llegó amortiguada tras el sonido del agua corriente y el cristal de la mampara de la ducha. 

Samuel se levantó de la cama con cierta pereza, dejando abandonado su teléfono móvil, y se dirigió al baño. A través de la mampara podía ver el cuerpo mojado y enjabonado de su novio. A pesar de la distorsión creada por el cristal, levemente opaco, se tomó unos segundos para recrearse en su cuerpo: sus anchos hombros de nadador, su esbelta cintura, sus pequeñas y firmes nalgas. Abrió la mampara para que esta no le dificultara la visión, pero un súbito grito le hizo cerrarla de nuevo:

—¡Joder, _pisha_ , que hace frío!

—Lo siento —murmuró al volver a cerrar.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Nada, que me mensajeaba con Noah y…

—¿Otra vez?

Samuel suspiró. A pesar de que había sido su novio quien insistiera en que estableciera una amistad con aquel extraño y triste chico que conocieran unas semanas atrás en su primera noche en el Sodoma, no hacía ningún esfuerzo con intentar ocultar los celos que esa incipiente relación le causaban. Al principio no ponía pegas cuando hablaban por teléfono y se mensajeaban, pero ponía mala cara y excusas cada vez que Samuel insinuaba que quería que quedaran con Noah para charlar o ir de copas. En los últimos días, incluso parecía estar molestándole que hablaran por teléfono. La situación se estaba volviendo ridícula, pero a Samuel no le parecía que acabar su amistad con ese chico fuera bueno, ni para Marc ni para él.

—Sí, otra vez —dijo con calma, como si no hubiera notado el tono de resquemor en la voz de su novio—. Dice que si salimos esta noche.

—¿Esta noche? No puede ser. Tengo competición.

—Anda, es verdad... Pero, ¿qué problema hay? Podemos ir después.

—Luego me voy de cena con los chicos del equipo, ¿no te acuerdas? Dile que otro día.

Samuel se ajustó las gafas para ganar unos segundos de tiempo.

—Vaya, qué pena —admitió, para luego añadir rápidamente—: Le diré que no puedes venir conmigo.

—¿Qué?

Samuel hizo caso omiso de su novio y volvió la habitación. Se tumbó boca abajo en la cama, cogió su móvil, desbloqueó la pantalla y se encontró con un nuevo mensaje de Noah.

-Samu?…

-Ya estoy.Q sí,q salimos,pero Marc no puede ir

-Sta bien.Nos vemos en el Sodoma a las 12?

Samuel se lo pensó un momento antes de contestar.

- Ok

Tras enviar el mensaje, apagó el teléfono a la vez que oía a Marc salir de la ducha.

—¿Qué me estabas diciendo? —preguntó su novio, entrando en la habitación con una toalla rodeando su talle y otra en la mano, con la que se secaba sus rubios cabellos.

Samuel lo observó un momento y se mordió el labio inferior, al ver cómo una gota de agua se desprendía de uno de sus cabellos, caía sobre su pecho y descendía por el abdomen hasta perderse en la mullida tela que cubría sus partes íntimas, pero apartó la vista al notar como su boca se secaba y su ingle empezaba a latir con cierta insistencia. No creía que recrearse en el perfecto cuerpo de su chico le sirviera para el propósito que quería conseguir. Carraspeó ruidosamente.

—Que esta noche salgo con Noah al Sodoma. ¿No me oíste antes?—preguntó como si tal cosa, habiéndose propuesto fingir que no se daba cuenta de los celos de Marc.

—¿No te dije que teníamos planes? 

Marc se quitó la toalla que le cubría y la tiró sobre la cama.

—Eres tú quien tiene planes.

—Pensé que vendrías con nosotros a cenar.

—¿Tanto te molesta que no vaya a verte competir?

La mirada mal encarada que su novio le echó le convenció de que, tal y como ya sospechaba, lo que le molestaba no era precisamente que no fuera a verle nadar, sino lo que haría en vez de eso.

—¿No estarás molesto porque salga por ahí sin ti, no? —continuó Samuel, tanteando—. ¿No estarás celoso?

—¿Celoso yo? ¿De quién, de ese tal Noah? No, no, que va —se apresuró a desmentir Marc, quizás demasiado rápido para ser creíble.

Sin embargo, Samuel decidió fingir que efectivamente le creía.

—Ningún problema entonces. Que tengas suerte en la competición, cariño. Llámame luego para saber qué tal te fue.

Para aquel entonces, Marc ya había terminado de vestirse y llenaba su mochila con una muda de ropa limpia y un bañador deportivo. Le miró durante un instante, aún algo enfurruñado, y Samuel le sonrió conciliador, en un intento de relajar la tensión. Marc, quizás movido por la misma motivación, gateó por la cama hasta llegar hasta él.

—Samu, Samuelín, _Sugusito_ … —murmuró con voz melosa, mientras hundía su nariz en el hueco que se formaba entre su cuello y su hombro a la vez que deslizaba una mano por su cintura—. Tendrás cuidado en el Sodoma, ¿verdad?

—¿Que si tendré cuidado? —Samuel a duras penas consiguió reprimir una risita—. ¿Ves como sí que estás celoso?

Como toda respuesta, su chico metió una mano por dentro de sus pantalones, para acariciar sus nalgas, y Samuel sintió de nuevo, más vivamente que antes, la llamada del deseo. Se dejó arrastrar a un húmedo y lánguido beso, pero se desembarazó de Marc en cuanto este intentó desabrocharle los pantalones.

—¡Para! —le dijo entre risas. Los labios de Marc le hacían cosquillas en el cuello—. Llegarás tarde a la competición.

—Está bien, _Sugusito_ , pero prométeme que no tengo nada de qué preocuparme.

El primer instinto de Samuel fue asegurarle que así sería, pero su parte más retorcida habló por él.

—De lo que tienes que preocuparte es de esa dichosa competición. Y de ser menos desconfiado.

Marc se separó de él, habiendo perdido definitivamente su buen humor.

—Bueno, ya hablamos entonces —dijo, como despedida mientras se ponía de pie, sin ni siquiera girarse para mirar a su novio a la cara.

Samuel chasqueó la lengua, pero no dijo nada más. Dejó que se fuera, aun a sabiendas de que estaba enfadado, pensando que a la larga era lo mejor. 

Unas horas más tarde, caminaba por la amplia avenida peatonal que semanas antes recorriera medio borracho y abrazado a su novio, dando tumbos de bar en bar y sintiéndose absoluta y absurdamente feliz. Ese recuerdo le llenaba ahora de cierta melancolía, pero seguía sintiendo que había hecho lo correcto. Marc no podía persistir en esa conducta posesiva y celosa con él. Sabía perfectamente que su relación no había sido un camino de rosas, y que su propia actitud insegura en el pasado los había dañado a ambos, pero ahora él estaba seguro, sabía lo que quería, y lo que quería era estar con Marc. Sin embargo, no había sido capaz de demostrárselo de una manera que consiguiera que su novio se sintiera confiado y cómodo en la relación.

El casual y extraño encuentro con aquel chico guapo y descarado no había hecho más que hacer patente aquel problema. Samuel sentía un sincero y profundo interés por Noah, pero ese interés no tenía ni la más mínima connotación sexual. El chico le caía bien, le daba la oportunidad de hacer más amistades, de aprender las reglas del juego de la noche gay y, quizás, de explorar una parte de sí mismo que sólo se permitía mostrar frente a su novio. Además, sentía una malsana curiosidad por la relación de Noah con el _lobezno_ y, para ser sinceros, lo que más ansiaba era cotillear. Pero no había conseguido que Marc entendiera que él pudiera sentir interés por un gay guapo y atrevido sin que quisiera acostarse con él. 

Quizás estaba cometiendo un error al salir a solas con Noah a sabiendas de que su chico no estaba de acuerdo, pero le parecía más perjudicial ceder a sus deseos, basados en lo que él consideraba un simple capricho.

Noah le esperaba en la puerta del Sodoma, haciendo cola pacientemente para entrar, iluminado tan solo por las rojas y amarillas luces de neón de la entrada. Tenía la mirada baja, clavada aparentemente en las puntas de sus zapatos, y parecía ignorar las miradas libidinosas que el enorme oso que esperaba tras él le lanzaba a su culo. Samuel sonrió; no era de extrañar que ese hombretón le mirara el culo a Noah, casi sería un pecado no hacerlo. Y ese era precisamente uno de los pensamientos que nunca confesaría ante su novio.

—Hola —dijo en tono alegre al acercarse a él.

Noah levantó la mirada y sonrió.

—Hola —respondió a su vez.

Samuel dudó cómo saludarlo, así que se limitó a ponerse de pie junto a él.

—¿Y Marc? —le preguntó Noah como si tal cosa.

Samuel lo miró, preguntándose si a ese chico, que parecía ir por la vida con el convencimiento de que todo el mundo quería follar con él, no le parecería sospechoso que apareciera allí sin su novio.

—Tiene competición.

—¿Competición de qué?

—De natación.

—Con razón tiene ese cuerpazo.

Noah hizo el cumplido con tal naturalidad que Samuel no encontró ninguna razón para enfadarse con él por alabar de esa manera a su novio.

—¿Crees que nos tendrán mucho tiempo esperando?

—No creo que tardemos mucho en entrar —dijo Noah.

De repente, Samuel pudo ver cómo su interlocutor fijaba la mirada en un punto a su espalda y abría los ojos como platos.

—¿Pero tú has visto quién está ahí? —preguntó, medio nervioso y medio emocionado.

Samuel se giró para ver lo que Noah observaba con tanta atención y se encontró con que, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, se había formado un revuelo en torno a un hombre alto y atractivo que parecía tener que esquivar a la multitud para acercarse al local, mientras que un nutrido grupo de gente le interpelaba y le pedía autógrafos. 

—No sé quién es.

—¿En serio no lo sabes? —Noah parecía casi conmocionado por la mera proximidad de ese hombre.

—No, no lo sé —espetó Samuel, ajustándose las gafas para ver mejor. Ahora que se fijaba, le sonaba su cara...

—Es ese futbolista que acaba de salir del armario —siseó su nuevo amigo—. ¡Venga, hombre! Si ha salido en todos los periódicos.

Samuel miró con renovado interés a aquel rubio de facciones eslavas, habiendo recordado leer el caso en la prensa local.

—Ah, sí, ese que tiene el apellido rumano.

—Eslovaco —le corrigió Noah. Y luego añadió, casi con adoración—: Ese es Mateo Vicovic. Y parece que va a entrar al Sodoma.


	3. Capítulo 2

Capítulo 2

 

 

Valentina observó con detenimiento la habitación que tenía ante sí: la amplia cama, hecha con pulcritud, la ropa dispuesta cuidadosamente sobre ella, las oscuras cortinas, que tapaban los ventanales, la lámpara, de la que venía toda la luz de la estancia. 

Podía oír a su hermano, trasteando en el armario que sabía que estaba en la pared a su izquierda, fuera de su marco de visión, y entonces vio como unos pantalones caían con cierta gracia sobre la cama. ¿Eran los grises? La resolución de la cámara no le dejaba apreciarlo con total exactitud.

—Mati —llamó con cierta impaciencia—. Mati…

—Aquí estoy, relinda. 

De repente, su mellizo apareció frente a la pantalla del ordenador y le sonrió con calidez. La habitación de su hermano se tambaleó peligrosamente y comprendió que Vico había cogido su ordenador portátil y lo transportaba en sus manos. Cuando paró todo movimiento, vio que ahora el ordenador estaba dispuesto sobre la cama, dándole una perspectiva diferente de la habitación. Mateo cogió los pantalones  para enseñárselos. 

—¿Qué? —preguntó con cierta expectación, poniéndoselos frente a las caderas para hacer visible el efecto—. ¿Qué te parece? 

—¿De verdad irás vos solo? —se quejó.

Vico chasqueó la lengua con cierta frustración y se sentó en la cama. Valentina se sintió mal por volver a sacar el tema a colación, pero no podía menos que estar resentida con su flamante “cuñado”. Ella había estado allí para ambos durante toda su relación, los había acompañado en su largo camino, que había ido evolucionando del más profundo sigilo a la una tímida libertad, pasando por todos y cada uno de los estadios intermedios. Siendo testigo de cada uno de sus pasos, había observado cómo sufría Dani con cada pequeño avance y cómo la felicidad de su hermano iba floreciendo con cada victoria cosechada. No era ella quien para juzgarlos, y no podía menos que admirar a Dani por conseguir superar todos sus temores, ¿pero de qué le servía salir del armario como jugador en activo si no se permitía a sí mismo disfrutar de la libertad que su nueva condición le brindaba?

—Esta es mi ilusión, no la de Dani —dijo al final Mateo.

—Ya, pero…

—Además —la interrumpió él—, que seamos pareja no quiere decir que tengamos que hacerlo todo juntos.

—Dale, ahora encima defendelo. —Valentina cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho en señal de reprobación. Sabía perfectamente lo que su hermano estaba haciendo, lo que había estado haciendo desde el momento en el que se había enamorado de Dani. Resopló ruidosamente, pero Mateo, aparentemente empeñado en ignorar su desagrado, volvió a mostrarle los pantalones.

—¿Qué te parecen estos?

—¿Con esa blusa? Ni hablar. Mejor los negros.

—Gracias, preciosa.

Su hermano cortó la comunicación, y al saberse libre de su mirada, gritó, exasperada.

—¡Ese Dani…! —siseó entre dientes.

Miró hacia su izquierda, donde un rollizo bebé dormía con placidez entre las desordenadas y frescas sábanas de su cunita.

—¿Y qué? —preguntó ella, necesitada de cierto desahogo—. ¿Qué opinás vos de todo esto?

Sin despertarse, la criatura soltó una sonora pedorreta.

—Sí —dijo su madre, sintiéndose más y más malhumorada por momentos—, eso mismo pienso yo.

 

*

 

Tras apagar su ordenador portátil, Mateo se dirigió al cuarto de baño para darse una rápida ducha. Luego, haciendo caso de las indicaciones de su hermana, se puso la ropa que ambos habían elegido durante su conversación a través de la pantalla. Quizás era una tontería, se dijo a sí mismo mientras se calzaba los estrechos pantalones negros, pero se sentía nervioso, como antes de una primera cita con un chico especial. “Solo voy a una discoteca, ni que fuera la primera vez. No veré nada que no haya visto antes”, se dijo, en un intento de calmar el desbocado latido de su corazón. Sin embargo, no lo consiguió. Una parte de él creía —sabía— que esa noche sería especial, única, que pasaría algo significativo para su vida, aunque si lo pensaba racionalmente no se le ocurría ninguna razón por la que una noche de marcha podía ser relevante en su vida.

No sabía lo acertado que estaba.

 

De todas las discotecas, baretos y pubs de ambiente del mundo, Mateo se decantó por uno cuyo nombre bíblico y reputación casi mística le llamaban poderosamente la atención desde hacía algún tiempo. Quizás era por su emplazamiento, en la calle de mayor actividad nocturna de toda la ciudad, una amplia avenida peatonal cerca de la zona portuaria, donde el bullir de cientos de conversaciones, risas y el eco amortiguado de músicas dispares procedentes de diferentes locales se mezclaba con el pesaroso y grave zumbido de los grandes cargueros que atracaban a todas horas cerca de allí. Quizás era por su ostentación, con su enorme entrada de doble hoja, recubierta de llamas de neón, exhibiendo orgullosa en ambas puertas el doble símbolo de la masculinidad entrelazado y la bandera arcoíris, bien grande, que colgaba desde las ventanas superiores, en medio de una marea de locales para “heteros”, demostrando que el orgullo gay podía ser algo tan fácil como no amilanarse ante una multitud de lo más heterogénea. Quizás era por la fama que tenía de contar con los mejores Dj’s, gogós guapos, camareros atrevidos y el cuarto oscuro menos sórdido y más célebre de la ciudad. Este último pensamiento sacó un profundo suspiro de los labios de Mateo. Recordaba bien una tarde pasada en Chueca no hacía tanto tiempo, con su novio, ambos disfrazados por obra y gracia de las dotes cosméticas de su hermana melliza, y disfrutando como pareja del ambiente gay. Desde entonces había fantaseado con disfrazar a Dani otra vez, meterle en cualquier discoteca, y hacerle el amor en un cuarto oscuro, como dos desconocidos que se entregan sin reservas al placer. La mera idea de hacer algo así con el hombre al que amaba, entregándose ambos a los más diversos juegos de seducción, le excitaba sobremanera, pero tendría que conformarse con seguir fantaseando con ello. El cuarto oscuro estaba vedado para él.

Sus pensamientos volvieron a la realidad cuando se vio a sí mismo frente a las célebres puertas del Sodoma: una doble puerta roja rodeada de coloridas llamas de neón que casi parecían invitar a entrar en el infierno. Mateo miró a su alrededor para constatar que había una nutrida cola de chicos junto a las puertas, esperando su turno para entrar. Justo cuando sopesaba qué debía hacer, oyó su nombre pronunciado a media voz tras de sí. Se giró justo a tiempo de encontrarse con un grupo de hombres que le miraban con una mezcla de curiosidad y admiración.

—¿Eres Vico, verdad? —preguntó uno de ellos, dudando si acercarse o no.

A Mateo nunca le había molestado atender a sus fans, pero aquel momento y aquel lugar no le parecieron los más indicados. Se reprendió a sí mismo por haber pensado que podía pasar desapercibido, pero aun así, sonrió.

Aquella sonrisa fue respuesta suficiente, y pronto se vio rodeado de personas que le alababan por su último partido, que mostraban su apoyo por su reciente salida del armario, y que le pedía un sinnúmero de autógrafos. El revuelo causado atrajo hacia su persona las miradas de todos los pobladores de esa calle, e incluso aquellos que no habían reparado en él en un principio, lo hicieron al verle rodeado de admiradores. Pronto vio cómo la cola de personas que esperaban se desmembraba cuando muchos de los hombres que allí estaban mostraban de repente más interés por él que por entrar en el mítico local. Mateo, abrumado por la cantidad de personas que le interpelaban, le tocaban y le hablaban al unísono, hizo un pobre intento de atenderlos a todos, siendo consciente de que no lo conseguiría. Justo cuando empezaba a sentirse sobrepasado, vio como uno de los gorilas que guardaban la puerta del Sodoma se acercaba a él y hacía de improvisado guardaespaldas, escoltándolo hacia la puerta del local. Musitando apresuradas disculpas, Mateo siguió al hombre que le acompañaba. Si embargo, cuando ya estaba a punto de franquear la entrada del local sintió que le agarraban por el brazo. Se paró en seco y se giró para mirar a quien le demandaba de esa manera, para encontrarse con un joven delgado y atractivo de ensortijado cabello rubio, que ni corto ni perezoso le plantó una grabadora frente a la boca a la vez que le preguntaba algo. Apenas atinó a mirar a su alrededor y constatar que el rubio iba acompañado por un hombre fornido y moreno que, con su cámara profesional, ya había empezado a sacarle fotos.

“No, periodistas no”, gimió para sus adentros, mientras se preguntaba cómo era posible que supieran de antemano dónde encontrarle, antes de darse cuenta de que lo más probable era que ese periodista y su fotógrafo estuvieran allí por una razón completamente ajena a él. “Qué negra suerte la mía”, se lamentó.

—No tengo intención de hacer ninguna declaración —dijo con toda la educación que fue capaz de reunir, sin ser apenas consciente de lo que el periodista le había preguntado. Un nuevo flashazo de la cámara de fotos le aturdió momentáneamente, lo que el periodista aprovechó para acribillarle a preguntas sobre su salida del armario, la reacción de los admiradores, su relación con su familia… y con Dani. Ante la mera mención de su pareja de labios de aquel periodista, Mateo sintió las primeras punzadas de un profundo enfado.

—Perdoná —dijo con voz tensa pero cordial—, pero no creo haber oído tu nombre.

—Luigi Scarletti, de la revista “Homo”. ¿Qué opinas acerca de…?

—Me vas a disculpar, Luigi Scarletti de la revista “Homo”, pero como acabo de decirte, no tengo la más mínima intención de hacer ninguna declaración esta noche. Muchas gracias.

Sin una palabra más, Mateo dejó que el portero le guiara hasta el interior del local, dejando a un desolado y boquiabierto Luigi tras él.

El fotógrafo hizo una nueva instantánea de la espalda del conocido futbolista mientras este entraba en el local, antes de apagar su cámara.

—¿Te lo puedes creer, Jean Claude? —le preguntó el periodista a su fotógrafo—. Nos ha dejado plantados.

—No es de extrañar —respondió el fotógrafo, mientras desmontaba cuidadosamente el objetivo de su cámara fotográfica—. Si yo fuera gay y un periodista me acribillara a preguntas a las puertas de la mayor discoteca de ambiente de la ciudad acerca de lo que pretendo encontrar en ella, también saldría a escape.

—Tú _eres_ gay —espetó el periodista a modo de reproche.

—Esta noche no, _mon ami_ , esta noche soy fotógrafo. Y tú tampoco lo eres ahora mismo. Vamos a conseguir esas acreditaciones para la zona VIP. Tenemos trabajo que hacer.

—No tan rápido, Jean Claude —dijo Luigi, esbozando esa expresión de depredador que indicaba que su fino instinto periodístico estaba alerta—, puede que hayamos venido aquí a por una entrevista, pero ¿y si conseguimos una entrevista y una exclusiva?

—¿Una exclusiva? Sólo es un hombre entrando en un local de copas.

—No es solo eso. Es un futbolista homosexual recién salidito del armario, que se viene a la discoteca gay con el mayor cuarto oscuro de la ciudad y sin la compañía de su flamante novio, otro futbolista homosexual recién salidito del armario. Aquí hay una historia.

Jean Claude consultó su reloj de muñeca antes de responder.

—Está bien. —Se encogió de hombros con desdén, al fin y al cabo, él sólo era el fotógrafo—. Pero cualquier cosa que quieras hacer tienes que hacerla rápido. Ya sabes lo pesado que se puso el asistente del señor Lean con el tema de la puntualidad.

—Nos dará tiempo, Jean Claude. Sólo necesitamos una foto comprometida. Y no hay mejor sitio en el mundo que el Sodoma para conseguir una.

 

 

 


	4. Capítulo 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y ya van tres!!  
> Gracias a todos los que estáis siguiendo esta loca, loca historia, incluso aquellos que no conocen a todos los personajes que aparecen en ella!  
> Por eso puse en mi blog toda la información necesaria para leerlas/comprarlas  
> http://nayraginory.blogspot.com.es/2014/05/nuevo-capitulo-de-una-noche-en-el-sodoma.html

Capítulo 3

 

La ciudad pasaba rauda al otro lado de las ventanillas del coche. Demasiado rápido, de hecho. Noel hizo un esfuerzo por no interpelar al conductor del vehículo y se limitó a asegurarse de que su cinturón de seguridad estaba perfectamente ajustado. Miró hacia su acompañante, que conducía con rostro hierático y pulso firme. Noel confiaba en él, en su inquebrantable lealtad, en sus afilados instintos y sus finos reflejos, pero cuando se saltó un semáforo en rojo, decidió que era el momento de intervenir.  
—Kato —dijo con voz calmada, a la vez que dejaba reposar su mano en uno de los férreos muslos del otro hombre—. Vas demasiado rápido.  
—Mis disculpas —replicó en tono casi ausente, a la vez que levantaba perceptiblemente el pie del acelerador.  
Noel volvió de nuevo su vista a la ventanilla del coche, por la que apenas veía desfilar desdibujadas figuras y luces demasiado fugaces, mientras se entregaba a sus pensamientos. Aún sentía cierto resquemor por la negativa de Karel a acompañarlo a la entrevista. Le habría gustado poder disfrutar de su compañía aquella noche, pero él se había cerrado en banda. Aunque aún a veces le sorprendía —y a veces, hasta le agradaba— la mojigatería de Karel, esa noche le había estropeado unos planes que él ya daba por sentados. Quizás había sido culpa suya, por ser lo suficientemente ingenuo como para creer que podía meter a Karel en una discoteca gay.  
Kato tampoco parecía muy contento con las perspectiva de acompañarle, se dijo mientras lanzaba una mirada de soslayo al japonés. Desde que conociera el escenario que el representante de la revista “Homo” había elegido como marco de su entrevista para dicho medio, no había hecho más que expresar su disconformidad al respecto, aludiendo a lo inapropiado de aquel lugar y otros de similar naturaleza, y a lo problemática que podría ser la presencia de una celebridad como el modelo en un lugar así. Sin embargo, a Noel le había parecido original, y hasta divertido, citarse allí con un periodista, a la vez que elucubraba en lo mucho que Karel y él podrían divertirse una vez la entrevista terminara, por lo que había instado a Kato a aceptar en su lugar. Que finalmente Karel se negara en redondo a ir le había quitado toda la diversión al asunto.   
Lo más irónico de todo era que al igual que él estaba molesto porque su pareja no había querido acompañarle, Kato parecía estarlo porque la suya no había dejado de insistir en ir con ellos. Esbozó una sonrisa tensa al recordar las zalamerías con las que Morgan intentara convencer a Kato de que su presencia allí esa noche sería beneficiosa para él en uno u otro sentido, argumentos que el mismo Kato se encargó de desmontar con una facilidad pasmosa, a la vez que le recordaba a Morgan que para él la cita de aquella noche era puramente profesional y que la presencia de su amante allí sería tan innecesaria como incómoda. La tensa sonrisa de Noel se ensanchó al sorprenderse a sí mismo deseando que Karel tuviera al menos un poco del desparpajo de su mejor amigo.  
—¿Por qué Karel no habrá querido venir conmigo? —se dijo.  
Al darse cuenta de que había hablado en voz alta, volvió su mirada hacia el hombre que conducía, que no hizo ningún gesto que desvelara que le había escuchado, pero Noel lo conocía demasiado bien para saber que lo más probable era que no le pareciera conveniente expresar su opinión sobre el particular.  
—Eso deberías preguntárselo a Karel-san —dijo tras unos instantes de silencio, durante los cuales los ojos del modelo no dejaron de escrutar su rostro.  
Noel resopló, sorprendido hasta cierto punto de haber obtenido una respuesta.  
—¿Crees que él no querría venir por la misma razón por la que tú tampoco lo deseabas? —preguntó al final, animado por la anterior respuesta.  
—Noel, eso deberías…  
—… preguntárselo a Karel-san —terminó el modelo por él, con un asomo de burla en su voz, ganándose con ello una breve pero elocuente mirada por parte de su asistente—. Entiendo que a ti ese lugar te parezca… inadecuado —continuó, escogiendo cuidadosamente sus palabras, consciente de que tocaba temas de índole tan íntima que Kato no tenía por costumbre comentar ni siquiera con él—, pero… ¿no debería ser Karel más abierto respecto a estos sitios?   
Kato no dijo nada y Noel susurró:  
—Será mejor que se lo pregunte a él cuando vuelva al hotel.  
—Noel, si tan molesto estás con la situación, quizás…  
—No, déjalo —murmuró, sintiendo de repente que se comportaba como un crío—, olvida lo que he dicho.   
—Como quieras —dijo el japonés con complacencia, pero Noel no pudo sacudirse de encima aquella estúpida sensación de desilusión.  
Al fin y al cabo, se dijo, Karel no tenía por qué acompañarlo si no quería. Que él hubiera hecho planes nada más recibir la noticia de que tendría oportunidad de visitar el Sodoma en su apretada agenda de aquella semana, y lo hubiera interpretado como una oportunidad para sobar al publicista en medio de una sudorosa pista de baile, no quería decir que Karel debiera acoplarse a sus deseos, sobre todo cuando sus deseos tenían una naturaleza tan lasciva y escandalosamente pública como la que resultaron tener. Quizás las insinuaciones del propio Noel acerca de lo que podía o no podía pasar aquella noche habían tenido mucho que ver con la decisión final de Karel; en todo caso, no podía culparle por querer mantener al menos cierto nivel de intimidad, intimidad que la abarrotada atmósfera de la famosa discoteca se encargaría de destrozar.  
Hizo entonces un esfuerzo en imaginar a su asistente y amigo en semejante ambiente y no le costó lo más mínimo visualizar su profunda incomodidad ante tal despliegue de inmodestia, su intensa mirada de reprobación ante lo que él consideraría comportamientos fuera de lugar, su pose rígida y forzada, intentando mantener la compostura en medio de una marea de hombres que luchaban por perderla. Podía entender a Kato, entonces ¿por qué no podía entender a Karel? ¿Sentiría el publicista un rechazo parecido al de su amigo o su negativa se debía a una razón completamente distinta?  
Perdido como estaba en sus pensamientos, apenas se percató de que el vehículo se había detenido, y no reaccionó hasta ver a Kato delante de él, abriéndole la puertecilla para que se apeara. Al hacerlo, se encontró en un callejón sin salida, tan sólo iluminado por una farola cuya bombilla zumbaba peligrosamente, como si su luz estuviera a punto de extinguirse. Un gato maulló con agresividad, antes de saltar hasta el suelo desde el contenedor en el que estaba agazapado, para perderse en las sombras. Desde donde estaba, podía escuchar el sordo retumbar de la música que sonaba al otro lado de la pared de ladrillos junto a la que Kato había aparcado el coche.   
Su asistente se acercó a una oxidada puerta de metal y dio dos rápidos toques con los nudillos. Cuando la puerta se abrió, Noel percibió en todo su esplendor el estruendo de la música que sonaba allí dentro, a la vez que un hombre fornido y vestido de negro se asomaba por la abertura e intercambiaba unas rápidas palabras con Kato. Tras consultar algo a través de su walkie-talkie, los hizo pasar, y Noel comprendió que estaban entrando en el Sodoma desde una puerta de servicio, ahorrándoles el escándalo que supondría hacerlo por la entrada principal.  
—Síganme —les dijo el hombre una vez que, aparentemente, obtuvo el visto bueno por parte de sus superiores.  
Y así, siguiendo a uno de los porteros del local desde una modesta entrada lateral, Noel se internó por primera vez en su vida en el Sodoma.

*

Los sentidos de Kato se pusieron en alerta nada más traspasar el umbral, y se tensaron como las cuerdas de un arco, vibrando intensamente ante la tensión de una flecha recién disparada. Mientras seguía a aquel hombre que los guiaba hasta la zona VIP, reservada para ellos esa noche con el fin de llevar a cabo la entrevista, Kato miró con ojos escrutadores el espectáculo que se desplegaba ante ellos. A medida que se internaba más y más en la multitud, precediendo a Noel, más y más incómodo se sentía. Mirara a donde mirase no veía más que actos de una ostentación sensual y vana que, dadas las circunstancias del momento y el lugar en el que se encontraba, le resultaron sumamente desagradables. Cada pocos pasos miraba hacia atrás para asegurarse de que Noel le seguía, pero este parecía sentirse a gusto en aquel ambiente. Sus ojos ambarinos y vivaces aprehendían cada movimiento, cada imagen que llegaba a su retina, y mostraba una sonrisa que rallaba la diversión.   
No le resultaba difícil imaginar para qué quería que Karel le acompañara, al igual que tampoco le resultaba difícil imaginar para qué Morgan había querido acompañarle a él. Su ceño se frunció instantáneamente al recordar la insistencia de este último, poniéndole las más diversas excusas y presentándole absurdas y muy hipotéticas situaciones en las que Kato podría necesitar su presencia. Había hecho bien en negarse tajantemente a que su amante le acompañara, pues no le costaba mucho imaginar cómo su mera presencia en ese lugar no haría más que empeorarlo todo.  
Tan concentrado estaba en sus propios pensamientos que no vio al chico que avanzaba a trompicones hacia él hasta que no lo tuvo prácticamente encima. Puso las manos ante su cuerpo, a modo de defensa involuntaria, y el chico casi cayó entre sus brazos. Cuando consiguió que se enderezase hasta quedar de pie, pudo ver que se trataba de un chico mayor de lo que en un principio había supuesto, y casi tan alto como él, de estrafalario aspecto, cabello ensortijado y ropa ajustada, que lo miraba con ojos llenos de una franca lascivia.  
—Hola —le dijo con voz melosa, aún aferrado a sus brazos.  
Lenta pero implacablemente, Kato se desembarazó del muchacho, siendo plenamente consciente de la divertida y burlona mirada que Noel debía de estar lanzándole a su nuca.  
—Discúlpeme —pidió a la vez que hacía una leve inclinación de cabeza.  
—Estás disculpado —dijo el otro al tiempo que esbozaba una franca sonrisa.  
Kato se recolocó sus gafas y esperó. Aquel chico no parecía tener la más mínima intención de apartarse de su camino, como si no fuera consciente —o no le importara en lo más mínimo— la posibilidad de estar importunándole.   
—Discúlpeme —volvió a decir, moderando su voz para que la impaciencia que sentía no trasluciera en ella—. Llego tarde a una cita.  
—Claro, cariño —dijo el otro, apartándose por fin.  
A punto estuvo de hacerle algún comentario al desconocido para reprobarle las familiaridades tomadas, pero la risita que oyó detrás de sí le convenció de lo contrario. Noel ya se estaba divirtiendo bastante sin que él tuviera que ponerse más en evidencia. Buscó con la mirada al portero que hacía las veces de guía, y lo vio, esperando unos pasos más adelante. Se apartó del joven y avanzó hacia él. No había dado más que dos o tres pasos, no obstante, cuando sintió a Noel colgándose de sus hombros a la vez que dejaba escapar una sonora y argentina carcajada.  
—¿Qué dirá Morgan-kun cuando sepa que nada más entrar ya estás ligando, mi querido Kato?  
Le lanzó al modelo una lúgubre mirada, con la que no consiguió más que hacer que este volviera a estallar en carcajadas.

*

Pablo se quedó unos segundos de pie en mitad de la realidad nebulosa y confusa de la pista de baile, viendo a aquel hombre trajeado y atractivo alejarse de él. Sobre la oscura espalda de su abrigo hecho a medida podía ver la larga y lisa coleta que llevaba atada a la nuca con un sencillo nudo, y pudo visualizar, en medio de la bruma etílica que le dominaba, cómo aquel nudo se deshacía y una oscura cortina de cabello caía sobre un rostro de impoluta piel de porcelana y unos ojos rasgados y oscurecidos por el deseo, a la vez que sentía un pinchazo en la ingle de pura impaciencia.  
—Pero qué tío más bueno —se dijo, mientras se disponía a seguirle para ver a dónde se dirigía, siguiendo la estela de olor afrutado que desprendía—. Siempre he querido follarme a un chino de esos.  
Y sin más propósito que aquel lúbrico instinto, se perdió entre la multitud siguiendo a Kato.


	5. Capítulo 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Con retraso de una semana, por razones técnicas ajenas a mi voluntad, viene el capítulo 4 de #UNEES.  
> Casi se puede decir que ha terminado ya la introducción de la historia y entramos en materia, ya que todas las tramas principales están ya perfiladas. De todas formas, aún quedan muchos personajes por aparecer en el Sodoma!  
> Espero que disfruten este nuevo capítulo. Como siempre espero sus comentarios aquí, en la página de Facebook de ATDS y en Twitter con el hashtag #UNEES,

Capítulo 4

 

El revuelo causado por la llegada al Sodoma de Vicovic duró un buen rato, incluso después de que el futbolista se adentrara en el local. Poco a poco, los hombres que esperaban para entrar volvieron a ocupar su sitio en la cola, pero se encontraron con que se había detenido la entrada durante unos momentos. Un hombre rubio, con toda la pinta de ser un periodista, y acompañado de un fotógrafo, discutía con uno de los porteros, mientras el otro portero se encaraba con los hombres de la cola, haciéndoles saber que si querían entrar no les quedaba más remedio que esperar.  
—Vico está en el Sodoma —dijo Noah, en un tono aún extasiado.  
Samuel nunca había sido un gran futbolero, y no entendía la adoración que los aficionados al balompié sentían por sus grandes figuras, pero podía suponer que la salida del armario del tal Vicovic debía de haber subido su popularidad entre los aficionados gays, al igual que la habría bajado entre los más conservadores. En todo caso, Noah parecía conmocionado por la mera presencia de ese hombre allí.  
—¿Te gusta mucho, eh? —le preguntó con una sonrisita.  
—Joder, y a quien no. Con lo bueno que está… —murmuró su amigo a la vez que se ponía de puntillas para intentar ver lo que ocurría en la entrada del Sodoma. El periodista había entrado en el local al fin y parecía que las cosas estaban volviendo a su cauce. Quizás en breve permitieran la entrada de clientes otra vez.  
—No me refería a eso, ya sé que está bueno. Digo que si te gusta como futbolista.  
—Oh, sí —dijo Noah—, es uno de los mejores delanteros del mundo. La estrella de la albiceleste.  
—¿De la qué?  
Noah sonrió, como disculpándose.  
—De la selección nacional de Argentina. Tiene una rapidez de reflejos bestial, y un olfato goleador que ya querrían para ellos todos los delanteros del mundo. Aunque si quieres que te diga la verdad, siempre he sido más seguidor de su novio que de él.  
Samuel sabía que al tal Vico se le relacionaba sentimentalmente con un futbolista español, y que ambos habían confirmado tanto la relación como su homosexualidad, pero no recordaba su nombre.  
—¿Quién es su novio?   
La cola empezó a avanzar de nuevo, lentamente, y ellos se acercaron unos pocos pasos a la entrada.  
—Dani Hernández. Un canterano de la Juve de toda la vida, que es mi equipo, por cierto. Ha sido internacional como unas… —dudó un momento—, más de cuarenta veces. Es un jugador excepcional, obstinado, confiado, disciplinado, muy entregado. Ha sido el capitán más joven de la Juve, y uno de los más jóvenes de España. Le admiro un montón desde que debutó en primera. Y ahora que sé que es gay… —Noah elevó repetidamente sus cejas, en un gesto que hizo reír a Samuel.  
—¿Te lo tirarías?  
—Claro que sí. Tiene un cuerpazo de infarto. Aunque ahora mismo, a quien tengo más a mano es a Vico.  
—¿Vas a ir a por él? —preguntó Samuel con inocencia.  
—¿Por qué no? Ese tío viene aquí teniendo pareja, pero aparece solo. Está pidiendo un polvo a gritos.  
Samuel sintió un ramalazo de remordimientos al sentir el paralelismo entre la situación del famoso futbolista con la suya propia, y no por primera vez se preguntó si no estaría dando la impresión equivocada al estar allí.  
—Eso mismo se podría decir de mí —musitó.  
—Qué va, lo tuyo es diferente.  
—¿Por qué?  
La cola avanzó de nuevo, y Samuel se percató de que eran los siguientes en poder entrar.  
—Porque tú no vienes solo, hombre. —La fugaz sonrisa de Noah resplandeció bajo las luces de neón de la entrada—. Vienes con un amigo.  
Antes de que se diera cuenta, Noah le había cogido de la mano para que franquearan juntos las puertas del Sodoma.

*

La primera vez que había entrado en el Sodoma, Samuel lo había hecho en los brazos de su chico, sintiéndose feliz y confiado… y bastante borracho. Esta vez lo hacía de la mano de un chico al que apenas conocía y preguntándose si hacía bien en estar allí, pero el asombro por la cantidad de estímulos que lo abrumó al entrar fue el mismo que la vez anterior.   
Ahora que podía juzgar el Sodoma con la perspectiva que le daba el estar aún sobrio, se dijo que aquel lugar era incluso más escandaloso y sórdido de lo que le había parecido la otra vez, pero al mismo tiempo, lo encontraba más morboso y excitante. Esa parte suya, obscena y perversa, que sólo se permitía mostrar ante Marc y en la más absoluta intimidad, se despertó en ese momento, rugiendo en medio de su pecho como un dragón con aliento de fuego. Samuel se colocó las gafas y carraspeó mientras intentaba mantener la compostura, pero a medida que se internaba en aquel lugar, sintiendo entre las suyas la sudorosa mano de Noah, comprendió que la única manera de calmar al dragón era, probablemente, emborrachándose cuanto antes.  
Noah parecía tener la misma idea, pues lo primero que hizo fue guiarle hasta una de las barras del local, donde los guapos camareros servían copas y agitaban cocteleras. Más arriba, en tarimas inaccesibles para el público y en la pasarela del piso superior, donde se encontraban los reservados de la zona VIP, bailaban los gogós, embutidos en ajustados vestidos de neopreno blanco, hermosos y terribles como ángeles caídos del cielo. El hipnótico baile de aquellos hombres captó la total atención de Samuel, que se perdió a sí mismo en el ondulante movimiento de sus cuerpos, incapaz de apartar su mirada.  
—Ey, vuelve —oyó decir a su lado. Con un sobresalto, encontró a Noah, que le miraba divertido mientras le tendía un botellín de cerveza.  
Samuel se ruborizó y su nuevo amigo levantó la mirada para observar a los gogós.  
—A mí también me encanta mirarlos —confesó tras unos segundos de contemplación, bajando de nuevo su mirada hacia Samuel—, pero a partir de ahora, procura no hacerlo con la boca abierta.   
Samuel aceptó la bebida que le ofrecían y dio un sorbo. Noah le imitó, y Samuel pudo ver que miraba en derredor, como si buscara algo.  
—¿Lo has vuelto a ver?   
—¿A quién?  
—A Vico —dijo. Samuel negó; se había olvidado del futbolista desde que entraran en el local—. ¿Crees que tendrá un reservado? —preguntó Noah, elevando de nuevo su mirada hacia la pasarela del piso superior.  
Samuel lo imitó, y por un momento a punto estuvo de decirle a su amigo que había acertado, al ver caminando por una de aquellas pasarelas a un hombre alto y rubio, seguido de cerca por otro igual de alto y con una larga coleta, pero tras un segundo vistazo se dio cuenta de que aunque el rostro del primero también le resultaba vagamente familiar, no se trataba del futbolista. Luego barrió con su mirada la totalidad del local, hasta dar con otro rostro conocido, pero quizás no el que Noah estaba esperando encontrar.  
—Mira —dijo, señalándolo.  
—¿Has visto a Vico? —preguntó Noah esperanzado, escrutando con su mirada en la dirección que Samuel le indicaba.  
—No, es el lobezno.  
—¿Quién? —preguntó Noah, desconcertado.  
Samuel se sintió avergonzado al darse cuenta de que no debía haber usado ese mote delante de Noah, pero ya era tarde para echarse atrás.  
—El lobezno —repitió. Y luego añadió, en un tono más bajo—: El hombre con el que te vi discutir la otra vez.  
Noah le miró, y Samuel no pudo menos que bajar la mirada. Aunque Marc le había conseguido el teléfono de Noah para que pudiera interesarse por su historia con ese hombre, en ninguna de las conversaciones mantenidas con él por teléfono o mensaje a lo largo de las ultimas semanas había sacado Samuel aquel tema a colación. Para su alivio, Noah dejó de mirarle para volver a buscar en la dirección que Samuel le había señalado.  
—Mierda —siseó, y Samuel supuso que ya debía de haberlo visto.   
—¿Qué quieres hacer?   
—Vámonos a otra parte. Lo último que quiero esta noche es encontrarme con él.  
Samuel le siguió, sintiendo el dolor y el enfado de Noah como algo palpable. Se alejaron de aquella zona, internándose más profundamente en el Sodoma. Atravesaron la inmensa pista de baile y encontraron, casi milagrosamente, unos sillones libres al fondo del local. Al llegar allí, Noah se desplomó sobre uno de ellos y dio un largo sorbo a su cerveza. Samuel se sentó a su lado y sorbió su propia bebida mientras esperaba a que el rubio decidiera si quería o no compartir sus pensamientos con él. Sin embargo, tras varios minutos de silencio, no pudo evitar preguntar:  
—¿Estás bien?  
Noah forzó una sonrisa.  
—Sí.  
—¿Estás seguro?  
—No. —La frágil sonrisa se desvaneció de su rostro.  
Samuel le observó con atención antes de formular la pregunta que tenía atragantada desde hacía dos semanas:  
—¿Qué relación hay entre el lobezno y tú?  
Noah sonrió otra vez, de manera más leve y más sincera que la vez anterior, al oír el mote que Samuel había usado.  
—No lo sé —le contestó—, ni siquiera estoy seguro de que se pueda decir que entre nosotros haya algún tipo de relación. Aunque sí que la hubo una vez… —En su voz se podía percibir un tono profundamente melancólico, que hizo que a Samuel se le encogiera el corazón.  
“¿Estás enamorado de él?”. La pregunta se formó en su cabeza sin que él pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo, pero no llegó a pronunciarla en voz alta. Conocía la respuesta demasiado bien como para saber que profundizar en el tema no haría más que abrir viejas heridas, cerradas en falso. Vio cómo su acompañante apuraba su botella y se limpiaba la boca con el dorso de la mano.  
—No quiero pensar en David ni en nada que tenga que ver con él —anunció—, sino pasarlo bien. Para eso hemos venido, ¿no? —preguntó ante el evidente estupor de Samuel.  
El cambio operado en Noah había sido radical e instantáneo, pasando en segundos de aparentar ser el hombre más miserable sobre la Tierra a un muchacho alegre, frívolo y despreocupado.   
—¿No quieres irte?  
—¿Irme? —Noah parecía asombrado—. ¿Por qué iba a querer irme? Tú tendrás novio —le dijo en tono jocoso, mientras le señalaba al pecho con la botella de cerveza, ya vacía—, pero yo tengo que encontrar a alguien que me caliente la cama.  
Samuel no dijo nada. Él sabía mejor que nadie que las relaciones de pareja —o lo que fuera que hubiese entre Noah y el lobezno— no eran precisamente fáciles, y no era la persona más indicada para juzgar. Él también había montado en las alas del desamor, y tonteado con la engañosamente sencilla solución de buscar consuelo en el sexo sin amor, pero, sin embargo, la aparente facilidad de ese chico para separar el amor de la lujuria le dejaba pasmado.  
—¿Sigues con la idea de buscarte un ligue?  
—Sí —dijo Noah mientras miraba un punto fijo en la pista de baile. Samuel siguió su mirada y se encontró con el famoso futbolista, que bailaba despreocupadamente en ella—. Y sé perfectamente a quién quiero ligarme.


	6. Capítulo 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola a todos! De nuevo os traigo un capi de "Una noche en el Sodoma" el fanfic que estoy escribiendo.  
> Como siempre, espero vuestros comentarios en la página de ATDS y en Twitter con el Hashtag #UNEES  
> Hasta la semana que viene! ^_^

Capítulo 5  
A pesar de que llevaba años deseando meterse en una disco gay y vivir la experiencia con total libertad desde que conociera la existencia de dichos locales, Vico nunca pensó, ni siquiera cuando salía de casa aquella misma noche, que se sentiría tan a gusto cuando lo hiciera.  
Podía bailar y cantar si quería, y beber hasta perder la poca vergüenza que le quedaba. Allí dentro, si alguien reparaba en él era por su exitosa carrera deportiva, algo a lo que él estaba completamente habituado y que veía como algo normal e inevitable, pero nadie le juzgaba por su orientación sexual. A su alrededor, una multitud de hombres hacía lo mismo que él, y a nadie le importaba lo que un famoso futbolista hiciera aquella noche en el Sodoma, salvo al afortunado que conseguía un baile con él, o al aún más afortunado pero hipotético hombre que conseguiría llevarlo a la cama.  
Quizás Vico se hubiera comportado de otra manera, quizás incluso se hubiera planteado el tener que irse de allí, si hubiera sabido de los ojos inquisitivos que estudiaban cada uno de sus movimientos y que esperaban al acecho a que cometiera una estupidez, pero ignorante como estaba de ese hecho, y sintiéndose más libre de lo que se había sentido en mucho tiempo, no tomó la más mínima precaución.  
Allí, en medio de aquella multitud, no sabía muy bien cuándo bailaba solo o en compañía, cuándo empezaba el baile con un hombre y lo terminaba con otro. Feliz, él le sonreía sin reservas a todo el mundo, y habló con cada hombre que se arrimó a su oído a alabar su juego, su valentía por estar ahí, o incluso para proponerle sexo escandalosamente. A estos últimos también les sonreía; los rechazaba, pero les sonreía, y ninguno de ellos hizo el más mínimo gesto de sentirse ofendido, quizás por su gentileza y simpatía naturales, o quizás porque de todas formas ninguno de ellos creía de verdad que Vico fuera a aceptar.  
Solo había un hombre en todo el Sodoma con la suficiente estupidez y arrogancia como para pensar sinceramente que podía llevárselo a la cama, aunque cuando Mateo lo vio por primera vez hubiera dudado de calificarlo como “hombre”. Apenas era un chaval con cara de niño y enormes ojos negros. De cuerpo espigado y bien formado, parecía tener todavía un par de centímetros por crecer, con ese inconfundible aire núbil y postpúber de quien no ha terminado su desarrollo, pero aun así bailó con él, quizás sólo porque el chaval se declaró sincero admirador de su juego, o quizás porque no se le pasó por la cabeza que un joven, que probablemente no había cumplido ni la veintena, tuviera el descaro suficiente para intentar  
seducirle. El crío tenía un amigo, un chico moreno y con gafas, que quizás por timidez o por recato no se acercó a ellos mientras hablaban, cabeza contra cabeza, acerca de tácticas de juego y posiciones defensivas, ni tampoco cuando empezaron a bailar.  
Había pocas cosas que a Vico le gustaran más que bailar, y encontrar un compañero a su medida fue tremendamente estimulante. Aquel chico sería joven, pero se movía bien, acoplando el movimiento de su cuerpo al suyo. Se dejaba llevar, y Vico pensó con una sonrisa que quizás debajo de todo aquel engreimiento juvenil había una naturaleza sumisa. Bailaron juntos durante mucho tiempo, y dejó que sus manos se perdieran en la cintura de aquel chico, acercándose más a él de lo que se había permitido acercarse a ningún otro hombre aquella noche. Era levemente consciente de que quizás su comportamiento con él no era adecuado, pero se lo estaba pasando demasiado bien como para pararse a pensar en eso. El chico le sonreía a menudo, y Vico pasó un rato de lo más agradable manejándolo a su antojo, haciéndolo dar vueltas entre sus brazos, y danzando con él con la misma facilidad e inocencia de quien juega con un niño.  
—Bailas muy bien —se animó a alabarle tras cuatro o cinco canciones, a la vez que le acercaba a su cuerpo, para que oyera su voz.  
—Gracias, tú también —dijo el otro, con una expresión de autosuficiencia en el rostro—, aunque era de suponer, sólo hay que verte regatear.  
Mateo, por el contrario, sonrió con humildad ante el cumplido, que a pesar de todos sus años como futbolista de élite aún no había aprendido a encajar del todo bien. Eludió su mirada preñada de admiración y dedicó un momento para pasearla a su alrededor. El otro chico, el de las gafas, parecía haber encontrado algo que hacer, habiendo aceptado bailar con otro hombre para tener luego que estar interceptando sus intentos de avance. La discoteca parecía ahora aún más llena que antes, si eso era posible, y sentía que cada vez tenía menos espacio para bailar, lo que le obligaba a estar más cerca del cuerpo de su acompañante, hasta el punto de sentir contra su esternón el acelerado retumbar del corazón de aquel chico. Las luces de los focos se movían continuamente, mientras que unos se apagaban y otros se encendían, en diferentes colores, convirtiendo aquel entorno en un lugar confuso y cambiante. Uno de los focos, que había estado apagado, se encendió fugazmente con una vibrante luz blanca, y Mateo, que miraba en aquella dirección, quedó momentáneamente cegado. Casi al mismo tiempo, notó que el chico dejaba de bailar, pero no entendió el porqué hasta que lo notó ponerse de puntillas para besarle el cuello a la vez que deslizaba una cálida mano hacia su entrepierna.  
Vico apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar antes de que un violento flashazo le cegara de nuevo. Atinó a coger la mano del muchacho y apartarla de él, y con los ojos aún cerrados  
murmuró una renuncia. Quizás el joven no le oyó, porque hizo otro decidido intento que Mateo rechazó con mayor contundencia que la vez anterior.  
—No —se oyó decir a sí mismo, de una forma que también fue audible para su acompañante. Abrió los ojos, para descubrir que su visión aún era algo dificultosa, y parpadeó repetidas veces para aclararla. Cuando lo consiguió, tuvo que enfrentarse a la expresión profundamente humillada de aquel chico.  
—¿Qué pasa? ¿No soy suficientemente bueno para ti?  
—No es eso... Mirá, sos muy lindo, pero sólo vine acá para bailar.  
—Ya —dijo el otro como si no le creyera. Apretó su mandíbula y Mateo visualizó con total claridad cómo su expresión avergonzada se convertía en la de algo muy parecido al enfado—. Ni siquiera alguien como tú debería creerse mejor que los demás —le reprochó.  
Antes de que pudiera responderle, el chico se alejó de él rápidamente, cogió por el brazo a su amigo, salvándolo al mismo tiempo de las largas manos de su compañero de baile, y se perdió entre el gentío.  
Mientras lo veía irse, Mateo sintió que sus mejillas enrojecían, como si hubiera recibido una dolorosa bofetada. De repente, era plenamente consciente de dónde estaba, y sintió que había hecho el ridículo más espantoso de toda su vida.  
A codazos, se abrió camino para alejarse de la pista de baile, pero con cierto agobio descubrió que esta ahora se extendía por todo el local. No había un solo lugar en el que las personas allí reunidas no estuvieran bailando y restregándose unas contra otras, ajenas al hecho de que él hubiera decidido dejar de ser parte de aquello al darse cuenta de que en realidad nunca lo había sido. Mientras avanzaba, no sabía muy bien hacia dónde, trastabilló un par de veces al toparse con los pies de más de uno, recibió incontables e inesperadas caricias en el culo y chocó con un hombre de color con una poderosa y trenzada testa, que le salvó de caer de bruces en su precipitación al parar su caída con su propio cuerpo.  
—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó solícito. El hombre le miraba con genuina preocupación, pero Mateo no pudo evitar preguntarse en silencio si habría segundas intenciones en su aparente gentileza y se desembarazó de él sin contestarle.  
Al fin, su errático caminar llegó a su fin cuando se encontró casi de bruces con una de las paredes del local. Mateó apoyó los codos contra ella y suspiró, habiendo encontrado unos pocos metros cuadrados que no tenía que compartir con nadie. Las personas más cercanas a él eran una pareja que se comían la boca mutuamente. Para su sorpresa, descubrió que eran un chico y una chica. Él, mucho más alto que ella, la apretaba contra la pared mientras dejaba que sus manos se perdieran bajo la cortísima falda de la chica, que con su piel aceitunada, sus  
ojos marcados con Khôl y su corto y negro cabello, parecía una Cleopatra de metro y medio. Notando quizás la mirada estupefacta de Mateo sobre ellos, dejaron de besarse para mirarle a su vez. Azorado, Vico desvió la mirada.  
—Perdona, eres Vicovic, ¿verdad? —preguntó el chico.  
Mateo le miró con tristeza y meneó la cabeza.  
—Ahora no —pidió.  
Con un leve gesto de disculpa, se alejó, en busca de un lugar más íntimo.  
Pocos minutos más tarde, Mateo, al parecer incapaz de encontrar la salida de aquel lugar, encontró al menos el aseo. Aunque lo que menos hacían los hombres allí congregados era usar el baño. Al menos no en el más estricto de los sentidos.  
En los lavabos muchos hombres fumaban, tabaco y otras cosas, y esnifaban rayas de coca a la vez que reían. De los excusados provenían los más variados sonidos, pero todos indicativos de que en su interior se realizaban actividades supuestamente reservadas para el cuarto oscuro. Sólo uno de los cubículos estaba libre y Vico se metió en él, deseoso de encontrar algo de soledad.  
Había sido un estúpido al desear ir a un sitio así, y más estúpido había sido creer que los hombres que allí estaban querían algo más de él que un polvo apresurado y la gloria por una inolvidable y célebre conquista. Presa de una ilusión de adolescente, cometió el error de idealizar un ambiente que nunca había conocido, y que ahora deseaba no haber hecho. Dani tenía razón, se dijo, al opinar que no se les había perdido nada en un sitio así a ninguno de los dos. Sobre todo si alguno iba allí a solas.  
Por primera vez en toda la noche, se permitió a sí mismo pensar en el hombre con el que había decidido compartir su vida, y lo bueno y lo malo que hubiera en ella. Cuando poco después de su pública y algo escandalosa salida del armario como pareja, Mateo le había confesado que le hacía una tremenda ilusión ir con él a una discoteca de ambiente, Dani había torcido el gesto, tal y como él había esperado que hiciera. Pero a pesar de poner todo su empeño, no consiguió que su novio cambiase de parecer, y habían terminado discutiendo.  
Mateo se reprochó a sí mismo haber sido tan cabezota. Instigado por aquel enfado y la discusión subsiguiente, había olvidado que lo que quería de verdad era ir allí con él, y que la negativa de Dani hacía que aquella idea no tuviera ya tanto sentido. Pero en vez de eso, le había dicho que iría al Sodoma solo o acompañado, a lo que su novio, presa de su propia testarudez, le había contestado que era libre de hacer lo que quisiera.  
Ahora sentía que había hecho el ridículo al ir allí solo, cuando no tenía intención de hacer nada más que bailar. Qué iluso había sido, se reprendió, y deseó con todas sus fuerzas estar en la cama, abrazado al fuerte y moreno cuerpo de su novio. Si había decidido compartir con él lo bueno y lo malo de la vida, tendría que haber entendido que esa noche también debía haberla compartido con él, fuera donde fuese.  
Sacó el móvil del bolsillo trasero de sus pantalones y miró la pantalla. No había registrado ni un solo mensaje o llamada, lo cual no era inusual por lo avanzado de la hora. Desbloqueó la pantalla y tecleó un apresurado “¿Estás despierta?”. Segundos más tarde, el móvil empezó a sonar, dejando ver en la pantalla la imagen de su melliza. Mateo suspiró con alivio y descolgó.  
—¿Te desperté?  
—No. Teta —respondió ella, y Mateo la imaginó ojerosa, con el pelo revuelto y un bebé de ojos húmedos y manos pringosas pegado a su pecho—. Un desastre, ¿no? —casi aseveró.  
—Vos lo sabías —preguntó a su vez, apoyándose en la fina pared que había tras él y separaba un excusado del otro; al otro lado podía oír jadeos estrangulados y un golpeteo rítmico in crescendo.  
—Lo que me extraña es que vos no lo supusieras —replicó. —Tendrías que haberme dicho algo.  
—Lo hice —respondió ella con voz cantarina.  
—Entonces, yo tendría que haberte escuchado.  
—No —respondió ella—, cada uno tiene derecho a cometer sus propios errores. Y contame, ¿qué pasó exactamente?  
—Nada en particular —Mateo se pasó la mano libre por el cabello. Los tíos de al lado parecían a punto de llegar al clímax y el inconfundible tintineo de la hebilla del cinturón de uno de ellos, que golpeaba la pared con cada embestida, no le dejaba concentrarse—. Que no sé qué hago yo acá. Dani tenía razón, en este lugar la gente sólo busca a alguien a quien cogerse.  
—¿Y te parece raro?  
—No lo sé. ¿Fui muy iluso al pensar que habría algo más?  
—Siempre eres iluso —respondió su melliza—, eso lo que...  
Un prolongado y ronco gemido proveniente de al lado cubrió las últimas palabras de  
su hermana, haciendo que no pudiera oírlas. A la vez, el insistente golpeteo se interrumpió.  
—Creo que me voy a ir a casa —dijo tras esperar a que aquellos dos terminaran. Ahora del cubículo de al lado sólo provenía un leve susurro de besos que, sin embargo, seguía resultándole molesto—. No pinto nada aquí.  
—Lamento que esta noche no haya resultado ser como vos esperabas. Mañana hablamos.  
Su hermana colgó el teléfono, y él volvió a meterse el suyo en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón, pero justo cuando quitaba el fechillo para abrir la puerta, sintió un fuerte golpe contra ella y la imposibilidad de abrirla.  
—¿Qué carajos...?  
De nuevo, notó retumbar en el cubículo las embestidas del sexo, no provenientes esta vez de uno de los cubículos de al lado, sino de la misma puerta. Se agachó para mirar por debajo de ella y, como esperaba, vio las piernas de dos hombres que se movían al vaivén. Golpeó la puerta con todas sus fuerzas.  
—¡Eh! ¡Quiero salir!  
—¡Pues te esperas, gilipollas! —fue la respuesta que obtuvo del otro lado de la puerta, a la vez que las embestidas se iniciaban de nuevo.  
Sintiéndose enjaulado, Mateo miró a su alrededor, valorando el espacio en el que iba a permanecer más tiempo del que quería. Valoró la posibilidad de sentarse en la tapa del váter mientras esperaba, pero un rápido vistazo a esta le disuadió de la idea. Apoyándose de nuevo en la pared, suspiró apesadumbrado.  
—¿Qué más puede salir mal esta noche?  
*  
—Bien, bien, muy bien —musitaba para sí el periodista mientras veía una y otra vez las fotografías que había registradas en la cámara digital de su fotógrafo.  
Jean Claude limpiaba su objetivo con parsimonia y miraba a su compañero. Tras terminar su trabajo con el futbolista, se habían apartado hasta uno de los sillones del fondo del local para analizar el material que tenían entre manos. Sabía que había hecho un buen trabajo, pero este no le reportaba la más mínima satisfacción profesional.  
—Esta foto es una mina —oyó decir a Luigi, sabiendo perfectamente a cuál se  
refería.  
Era una más de la serie en la que Vicovic y un muchachito con pinta de devorahombres bailaban, pero esta última era diferente. Vico con los ojos cerrados y las manos en la cintura del otro, aceptaba sus besos y caricias. La mano de ese joven rubio en la entrepierna del pibe de oro del fútbol argentino valía, como poco, una fortuna.  
—Esa foto es un timo —replicó Jean Claude—. Vicovic le rechazó. —¿Y qué? —replicó Luigi.  
Jean Claude le lanzó una penetrante mirada.  
—Que no sabemos qué pasó después de eso.  
—Precisamente por eso no lo vamos a contar. Al fin y al cabo, no cometeré el error de montar una historia, por muy jugosa que sea, si no tengo pruebas.  
—No las tienes porque no pasó nada.  
Luigi le sonrió con calidez.  
—Ya sé que hasta hace unos meses eras un fotógrafo de moda, y que no estás familiarizado con la selva que es la prensa sensacionalista. Pero así es nuestro trabajo, Jean Claude.  
—Pero, es que...  
—¿Quién crees que soy, el malo de la película? —Su sonrisa se hizo más ancha, y Jean Claude vio por primera vez al chico dulce y sencillo que se escondía bajo aquel tiburón de las noticias—. No seré yo quien juzgue a Vicovic por venir aquí para bailar y dejar que otros hombres le toquen. Yo he hecho lo mismo miles de veces y seguro que tú también, pero él sabe quién es, y debería saber lo expuesto que está. Y este es precisamente el material que quieren nuestros lectores —añadió señalando la imagen aún reflejada en la pantalla posterior de la cámara—. No hace falta que digamos nada, ni haremos falsas acusaciones, sólo tenemos que enseñar la foto y decir dónde la tomamos. Y todo eso será verdad.  
—Ocultar información es lo mismo que mentir.  
—No, no es lo mismo. Al menos no delante de un juez. —Luigi dejó oír una alegre risita mientras se ponía de pie—. Tienes mucho que aprender. ¿Te llaman Mad, verdad?  
Jean Claude lo miró con sorpresa mientras sentía el despertar de una familiar y ronca presencia en lo más profundo de su mente.  
—Sí —afirmó a la vez que se preguntaba cómo lo había averiguado el periodista. —Pues no veo por qué. Me pareces la persona más cuerda de este local. Vamos. —Le  
tendió la mano para ayudarle a incorporarse—. Veamos qué le podemos sacar al señor Lean.  
“Sí, Jean Claude”, oyó la maliciosa voz dentro de su cabeza, ya del todo despierta. “Veamos qué le podemos sacar”.


	7. Capítulo 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nueva semana, nuevo capítulo!  
> Qué les puedo decir que no sepan ya? Comentad el capítulo aquí, en redes sociales, donde quieran.   
> Pueden descargar los capítulos desde 4Shared en Epub, Mobi o PDF o leer aquí.  
> En la página de #UNEES de mi blog (http://nayraginory.blogspot.com.es/p/unees.html) tienen toda la info necesaria sobre el fic. Quizás en breve les traiga nuevas noticias!  
> Recuerden que a partir del lunes habrá adelantos del capítulo 7 (7 ya, madre mía!), publicados en la página de #ATDS (https://www.facebook.com/novela.atds) y en mi cuenta de Twitter (https://twitter.com/NayraGinory).  
> Sin más, les dejo con el capítulo.

Capítulo 6

Noel dejó que su mirada se perdiera en las ascendentes y doradas burbujas que iban a morir en la superficie de la copa de champán que sostenía en la mano. Era un buen champán, amargo y dulce a la vez, con un toque afrutado, y volvió a saborearlo con calma, en un intento de obviar la impaciencia hecha carne que sabía que tenía de detrás de sí. Kato no era amigo de hacer observaciones obvias, y no había expresado su disconformidad con la impuntualidad del periodista al que esperaban ni una sola vez, pero Noel lo conocía demasiado bien para saber lo mucho que le molestaría la situación.   
No necesitaba mirar hacia atrás para saber lo que vería: a Kato de pie, con el costado derecho levemente apoyando en los ventanales y mirando con ojos entrecerrados y expresión insondable lo que ocurría bajo sus pies, en la planta baja del Sodoma. Su cuerpo estaría tenso, su espalda rígida, y consultaría su reloj cada pocos minutos. No era sólo que Kato despreciase la descortesía, y que había pocas descortesías más desagradables y fácilmente evitables que hacer esperar a los demás, sino que para más inri, para Kato cada minuto en aquel lugar parecía ser una tortura, lo que convertía una simple falta de educación en un insulto difícilmente reparable.   
Sin embargo, Noel no compartía la impaciencia de su asistente, y estaba dispuesto a no dejar que se le contagiase. El champán era bueno, la música animada, y suficientemente amortiguada en aquel reservado como para dejarle a uno pensar, y la butaca en la que descansaba se le antojaba la más cómoda que había probado en bastante tiempo. Desde donde estaba podía ver, a través de los grandes ventanales de la estancia, la pista de baile, que se encontraba justo bajo ellos. Con cierta nostalgia, dejó que sus ojos se perdieran en aquella masa humana, y deseó ser parte de ella, poder sudar y gritar allí abajo como un joven sin una sola preocupación en el mundo, pero sabía que por muy pronto que acabase la entrevista no podría perderse allá abajo. O en todo caso, sin Karel no tenía ninguna diversión hacerlo.  
“Un extraño sentimiento este del amor”, pensó Noel. Muy poco tiempo antes no habría tenido reparos en mezclarse con la multitud de una discoteca estando a solas, y no sólo por la perspectiva de encontrar compañía, sino también por la simple diversión que le depararía, pero ahora esa diversión parecía estar ensombrecida si Karel no estaba con él. No era, por supuesto, que hubiera perdido la capacidad de pasarlo bien sin su pareja, pero la verdad era que no importaba el lugar, la situación o la compañía, sin Karel a su lado todo parecía menos apetecible. Ese sentimiento se acentuaba con respecto a esa noche a causa de las fantasías que había tenido respecto a lo que podía pasar. Aún con la vista puesta en el piso inferior, se fijó en un hombre de melena dorada que bailaba con un joven con el cabello del color de la miel, de una manera que atraía la atención de quienes estaban a su alrededor. Durante un instante se visualizó a sí mismo y a Karel en el lugar de aquellos dos hombres, bailando muy juntos y dejando que la lujuria fuese haciéndoles presa, haciendo caso omiso de las miradas que pudiera haber sobre ellos, y la certeza de que tal cosa no ocurriría le apesadumbraba más de lo que era capaz de admitir.   
—¿Quién me mandaría a mí enamorarme tanto? —susurró para sí con una sonrisa de burla ante la estupidez de su pregunta, mientras revolvía el contenido de su copa. Las burbujas, agitadas, aceleraron súbitamente su camino ascendente y captaron de nuevo la mirada del modelo.   
Oyó a Kato agitarse detrás de sí, y pensó que iba a decir algo, cuando vio que por fin la puerta del reservado se abría y entraban dos hombres por ella.  
Ambos eran jóvenes y atractivos, pensó Noel. El primero delgado, de rostro hermoso y ensortijado cabello rubio, exhibía una rotunda seguridad en sí mismo. El segundo, fornido y moreno, llevaba una cámara colgada al cuello y parecía sentirse fuera de lugar.  
—Señor Lean —dijo el rubio, extendiendo su mano hacia el modelo—, es un placer conocerle.  
Noel se puso de pie y saludó al periodista, que se presentó como Luigi Scarletti, y luego a Jean Claude Labadie, el fotógrafo.  
—¿Y usted es…? —preguntó Luigi, dirigiéndose a Kato como si no esperara la presencia de nadie más allí dentro.  
Noel oyó al japonés avanzar hacia ellos.  
—Mi nombre es Kyosuke Kato, pueden llamarme Kato-san. Soy el asistente del señor Lean. Estaré presente durante la entrevista.  
Noel no pudo evitar que una levísima sonrisa asomara a sus labios al ver la expresión de los periodistas ante su asistente. Las inflexibles maneras de Kato podían bajarle los humos a cualquiera, e incluso Luigi Scarletti parecía de repente más humilde. Había veces que le molestaba lo mucho que Kato, sin proponérselo, cohibía a los demás, pero aquel no era uno de esos momentos. Sabía qué clase de publicación era “Homo”, y lo último que necesitaba era a un periodista que se las diera de listo.  
—Confiaba en tener una conversación tranquila con usted, señor Lean —dijo el periodista—. Deseaba que el tono de la entrevista fuera más bien… intimista.  
Noel no pudo menos que admitir que al menos el joven periodista tenía valor, pero no contestó, dejando que Kato lo hiciera por él.  
—No tiene nada de que preocuparse, Scarletti-san. No constituiré una molestia.  
En ese momento, la puerta volvió a abrirse y entraron unos camareros, portando una cesta de fruta, cortesía del dueño del local, y ofreciendo bebidas a los periodistas, que ambos rehusaron. Noel tampoco aceptó una segunda copa, deseoso de estar lúcido durante la entrevista.   
Mientras el fotógrafo sacaba su cámara y tomaba un par de instantáneas de la estancia, Luigi se sentó frente a Noel.  
—¿Había estado alguna vez en el Sodoma?  
Noel le miró antes de contestar. Llevaba demasiado tiempo en el negocio para desconocer que muchos periodistas gustaban de empezar sus entrevistas como una charla informal, para hacer sentir más cómodo al entrevistado, pero también en ocasiones para conseguir declaraciones más jugosas, al hacer creer implícitamente a su interlocutor que aquella introducción informal sería off the record. Noel esbozó la mejor de sus sonrisas en cuanto sintió que el objetivo de Jean Claude se volvía hacia él y contestó:  
—Pues no, la verdad es que no.

*

En cuanto la entrevista empezó, Kato se retiró hacia su lugar junto a la ventana, lo suficientemente cerca como para escuchar la conversación y lo suficientemente lejos como para no obstaculizar su progreso. El periodista hizo un largo recorrido por zonas comunes: primero enredó a Noel en una conversación sobre iconos y cultura gay, en un claro intento por congraciarse con sus lectores, luego le hizo preguntas acerca de su trabajo como maniquí y el mundo de la moda, para finalmente pasar al tema del físico, rutinas de ejercicios y preferencias dietéticas y culinarias.   
Noel contestaba con esa mezcla de simpatía y naturalidad tan propia de él, pero Kato sabía que en realidad sus respuestas estaban más meditadas de lo que parecía. Al comprobar que todo iba sobre ruedas y que Noel parecía sobradamente capaz de controlar la situación, Kato se permitió el lujo de mirar para otro lado.  
A aquella hora de la incipiente madrugada el local estaba en su apogeo. Kato dejó que su mirada vagara por las miles de personas que se arremolinaban bajo sus pies. Vio a un grupo de hombres, que abrazados por los hombros y con los torsos al descubierto, saltaban al unísono al ritmo de la música. Otro grupo, aún más numeroso y distribuido en círculo, jaleaba al hombre que se mantenía de pie en el centro y bebía directamente de una botella como si le fuera la vida en ello. Más arriba, en una de las tarimas que daban acceso al piso superior, uno de los gogós bailaba embutido en un ceñidísimo traje de neopreno blanco, que dejaba ver la espléndida musculatura que había debajo, y los ojos de Kato se demoraron, con involuntaria lentitud, en el ondulante movimiento de sus caderas hasta que un brusco movimiento, captado por el rabillo del ojo, le hizo elevar la mirada. Para su sorpresa, su ojos se encontraron con una silueta desnuda. Era un joven que se encontraba en el reservado VIP que estaba justo enfrente del suyo, y al que alguien, presumiblemente el hombre que estaba de pie tras él, estaba presionando contra el cristal. Kato apenas podía vislumbrar a ese otro hombre, pero intuía lo suficiente de las formas difusas que se movían en aquella estancia como para adivinar que en aquel reservado, del que apenas veía lo reflejado en las cristaleras de la ventana, se celebraba algún tipo de orgía.   
Sus ojos volvieron a fijarse, sin que él pudiera evitarlo, sobre la figura que estaba en primer plano. El joven tenía un cuerpo atlético, cuya piel lucía rojiza y sudorosa. Tenía el rostro congestionado y los labios abiertos, y su erección se presionaba contra el cristal con tanta fuerza, que a pesar de la distancia y la relativa oscuridad, Kato pudo apreciar que lucía un piercing en el glande. Al saberse observado, el joven clavó sus ojos en los del japonés y sacó la lengua para lamer el cristal con procacidad. Con las mejillas encendidas por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Kato apartó bruscamente la mirada.  
—Sin embargo, estoy seguro de que mi asistente acordó con ustedes qué temas no se podrían tratar en esta entrevista. —De repente, la voz de Noel irrumpió en sus oídos, y Kato se percató de que no había escuchado absolutamente nada de lo ocurrido durante los últimos minutos—. Y este es precisamente uno de ellos.  
La voz cortante de Noel le puso en guardia inmediatamente, y se reprobó en silencio a sí mismo el haber sido tan negligente.  
—Bueno, señor Lean —contestó Luigi en tono ligero, pero con una sonrisa algo tensa—, sólo quiero saber si los acontecimientos ocurridos en la última gala de los AME awards…  
Kato no necesitó escuchar nada más para saber por qué Noel parecía tan tenso, y se puso junto a él en dos largas zancadas.   
—Me parece recordar, Scarletti-san, que dejé meridianamente claro que el señor Lean no toleraría ninguna incursión en su intimidad o en su vida personal, y sólo con dicha condición accedimos a realizar esta entrevista, que le recuerdo que aún estamos a tiempo de cancelar.  
Ante la mera mención de cancelar la entrevista, Luigi Scarletti se quedó lívido, pero intentó disimularlo blandiendo una despreocupada expresión.   
—Estoy seguro, Kato-san, de que podremos llegar a algún tipo de entendimiento antes de tomar medidas tan drásticas.  
—En eso estoy de acuerdo con usted —dijo Kato, en tono inflexible—. Tiene cinco minutos para terminar su entrevista. No toque los temas que sabe que no debe tocar, y no tomaremos ninguna medida drástica.  
La expresión de Luigi se endureció, y entrecerró los ojos para mirar al japonés con cierta inquina, pero no dijo nada. Se volvió hacia Noel y terminó la entrevista con preguntas amables, pero sin conseguir diluir del todo la tensión que se había creado en los últimos minutos. Al terminar, Noel aceptó a posar para otro par de instantáneas antes de que el periodista y su fotógrafo se despidieran y salieran de la estancia.  
—¿Qué te ha parecido eso? —Noel hizo girar su butaca para mirar en dirección a Kato.  
El japonés tardó unos instantes más de los necesarios en contestar.  
—Ya sabíamos que algo así podía pasar con una publicación de corte tan sensacionalista.  
—Bueno, al final no he salido tan mal parado, ¿no te parece? —Noel le miró y sonrió—. Gracias.  
—No tienes por qué darlas.  
El modelo se puso de pie y se acercó a su asistente.  
—Será mejor que nos vayamos, antes de que te de un patatús.  
Kato estuvo a punto de sonreír a causa de la broma, pero el gesto se le congeló antes de materializarse. Sus ojos se quedaron fijos en un punto muy concreto de la masa humana que se arremolinaba en el piso inferior. Noel debió notar que algo ocurría y siguió su mirada. Sin embargo, su expresión al encontrar lo que el japonés miraba fue de una absoluta alegría.  
—¡Karel ha venido! —exclamó contento mientras se apresuraba a salir de la zona VIP.  
Pero no era a Karel a quien miraba el japonés, sino al hombre de la inconfundible cabeza oscura y trenzada que caminaba delante de él.  
—Sí. —La expresión de Kato era terrible al fijar sus ojos en esa persona—. Y Morgan-kun también.


	8. Capítulo 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aquí les traigo el capítulo semanal de #UNEES, el último antes de mi (más que merecido) descanso estival (también descanso de las actualizaciones). Volveré con más fuerzas y más capítulos que compartir.  
> Como siempre pueden leer el capítulo aquí o en mi blog (http://www.nayraginory.blogspot.com.es), o descargar desde 4Shared en Epub, Mobi o PDF (enlaces aquí http://nayraginory.blogspot.com.es/p/unees.html).  
> Espero vuestros comentarios en la página de ATDS (https://www.facebook.com/novela.atds) o en Twitter con el Hashtag #UNEES.  
> A partir del 21 de julio habrá nuevos adelantos del capítulo 8, que publicaré el 26 de Julio, hasta entonces... ¡Feliz Verano!

Capítulo 7

 

Hacía años que Morgan no se permitía el sencillo, relativamente barato y sudoroso placer de ir a una discoteca, quizás porque de una manera u otra había llegado a pensar que esos días de juergas locas habían quedado atrás para él al ir cumpliendo años. A medida que se acercaba a la treintena había ido desplazando su ocio nocturno hacia elegantes y selectos bares after work, en cuyas barras, abarrotadas de todo tipo de profesionales que buscaban una vía de escape al salir de sus oficinas, podía encontrar una excelente copa, buen jazz y la posibilidad más que plausible de conocer mujeres hermosas y sofisticadas que colmaran sus noches. En los últimos tiempos, desde que compartía su vida con Kato y ya no estaba necesitado de vagar de bar en bar en busca de compañía, se había aficionado a ir con él a cenar por ahí, o a acompañarlo a la ópera. Sin embargo, a medida que se dejaba engullir por la multitud del Sodoma, no dejaba de repetirse a sí mismo una y otra vez que aún no era demasiado mayor para ese tipo de divertimentos.   
¬Su acompañante, por el contrario, no parecía tan convencido. El rostro de Karel había enrojecido nada más traspasar las puertas del local, cuando un joven con un bigote a lo Freddie Mercury y labios pintados de intenso carmín se había ofrecido, con una profundísima voz de barítono, a hacerle algunos favores a un precio especial, y no había recuperado su color hasta el momento. Morgan no era tan iluso como para esperar que Karel se sentiría a gusto en ese tipo de ambiente, pero sí que había esperado de él que mantuviera la compostura en un lugar al que de manera tan voluntariosa había acudido.  
Había supuesto que convencer a Karel para que fuera con él al Sodoma sería lo más difícil, quizás que sería imposible después de que ni siquiera Noel consiguiera persuadirle de que fuera con él. Pero se había equivocado. Casi le parecía que Karel se había arrepentido de declinar la oferta de su pareja con tanta vehemencia, y que buscaba desesperadamente una excusa para remediar su error. Ni siquiera tuvo que usar el discursito que tan cuidadosamente había planeado para vencer las reticencias de su amigo: en cuanto le expuso su idea de ir juntos al local para darle una sorpresa a sus respectivas parejas, Karel se había limitado a asentir con cierta circunspección, a coger su chaqueta y a preguntarle mientras salían de la habitación del hotel si realmente creía que la sorpresa sería bien recibida por Kato-san.  
Morgan meneó su trenzada cabeza, en un intento de desembarazarse de ese pensamiento. No había querido pararse a pensar en la reacción de Kato si lo descubría allí porque sabía a ciencia cierta que esta no sería favorable, pero eso no debía ser un inconveniente para él. No estaba allí por Kato, se recordó, no deseaba, como deseaba Noel, compartir aquella noche y aquel lugar con su amante. No era esa la razón por la que él quería ir al Sodoma, siendo bastante consciente de que se congelaría el infierno antes de que Kato se permitiera a sí mismo disfrutar de un sitio así. Estaba allí para satisfacer una curiosidad malsana y morbosa que había tenido desde el momento en el que besara a Kato por primera vez, una curiosidad que deseaba satisfacer aquella misma noche, y nadie, ni siquiera ese japonés de ojos de hielo y labios de fuego, tenía derecho a impedírselo.  
—No deberíamos haber venido —oyó decir a Karel, que caminaba detrás de él agarrándose a su chaqueta para no perderse en medio de la multitud, de la misma manera en la que un niño llorón se agarra a las faldas de su madre—. Esto es una locura —añadió, aparentemente escandalizado al mirar a su alrededor.  
Morgan sonrió. Él también estaba sorprendido por el ambiente que se respiraba allí, pero no escandalizado; no era tan fácilmente impresionable como su amigo y, en todo caso, era eso más o menos lo que había esperado encontrar. El Sodoma no era mucho más salvaje que algunas discotecas que había visitado en Nueva York en sus años universitarios, donde las drogas y el alcohol campaban a sus anchas y donde la gente perdía el control con facilidad. La diferencia aquí era la testosterona que se respiraba, por supuesto, y el hecho de que los hombres que veía por doquier estaban más que dispuestos a dejarse llevar. A pesar de que el Sodoma disponía de un enorme y célebre cuarto oscuro, y que algunos carteles que había visto recordaban a sus clientes la obligatoriedad de ir allí para mantener encuentros sexuales, ya había visto suficientes pajaritos fuera de su jaula como para suponer que la clientela del Sodoma se pasaba esa obligatoriedad por el forro de los cojones.  
—Sí, es una locura… —suspiró con cierto deje de placer en su voz—. Espera a que Noel te vea aquí y… ¡Ay!  
Una tromba dorada había chocado contra él y Morgan apenas tuvo tiempo de percatarse antes de sentir un doloroso golpe en el hombro. Al levantar la mirada, se encontró con una melena rubia, y durante una décima de segundo le pareció muy divertido haberse topado con Noel a la misma vez que lo mentaba, pero un segundo vistazo le convenció de que no era con el modelo con quien había tropezado. Este hombre también era alto, y asombrosamente atractivo, pero no era Noel. Tenía la mirada perdida y se aferraba al brazo de Morgan como si temiera caerse sin su apoyo.  
—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó.  
El hombre volvió hacia él unos increíblemente claros ojos y sin contestarle si quiera, se apartó de él y siguió su camino.  
—¿Crees que estará borracho? —le preguntó Karel.  
—O algo peor. Vamos, consigámonos una copa para nosotros mismos —dijo, guiando a Karel hacia la primera barra que pudo atisbar—. Con suerte veré algo interesante antes de que Kato me vea y me eche a patadas de aquí.  
Karel se apoyó a su lado en la barra y le lanzó una mirada que pudo interpretar como un “y bien merecido te lo tendrías”, pero la ignoró olímpicamente.  
—Vamos —dijo—, no me digas que nunca has querido hacer turismo gay.  
—¿Turismo gay? —dijo Karel, y a causa de lo alto de la música y el barullo que había a su alrededor, Morgan no pudo dilucidar si aquello había sido una pregunta o un bufido de desaprobación. Conociendo a Karel como lo conocía, lo más seguro era que se tratara de lo segundo.  
—Sí —insistió—, ir a sitios de ambiente, hospedarte en hoteles gay friendly, tener amigos gays…  
—Gracias a ti y a tu incomprensible enamoramiento de Kato, ya tengo amigos gays —bromeó Karel justo antes de pedir dos whiskys con hielo.  
Morgan cogió el vaso que el camarero le ofreció, agitó su contenido brevemente y dio un sorbo mientras miraba a su alrededor. El local estaba en su apogeo, y en medio de la maraña de gente que había, apenas podía entender nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo, lo cual era a la vez perturbador y tremendamente estimulante. A su izquierda, Karel parecía repentinamente interesado en su copa y nada más que su copa, así que Morgan miró hacia su derecha.   
Allí vio a otro hombre, apoyando en la barra con languidez y agitando el contenido de un vaso de tubo con un largo y elegante dedo. Era mucho más bajo que él, delgado, moreno e increíblemente guapo. Al saberse observado, el hombre le miró, posando en su rostro unos ojos enormes y de un indescifrable color grisáceo.  
—Perdona —dijo Morgan, mientras una indefinida sensación de reconocimiento le sacudía el ver esos ojos—. ¿Te conozco de algo?  
El otro esbozó una insufrible sonrisita ladeada.  
—Y aquí está. La frase más manida y menos original del mundo para ligar.  
—Que no, que lo digo en serio —replicó azorado, sintiéndose como una hormiga aplastada por el ego demostrado por aquellos sardónicos labios—. Yo te conozco de algo.  
—Ya, claro… ¿Y de qué, si puede saberse?  
De repente, Morgan deseó, más que nada en el mundo, borrar aquella odiosa sonrisa de aquel rostro tan pagado de sí mismo, y quizás las ganas de revancha estimularon su memoria, porque de repente, lo recordó.  
—Tú eres uno de esos alemanes de apellido impronunciable —dijo, y la sonrisa se desvaneció de golpe. “¡Bingo!”, pensó—. Los de la empresa de suministros médicos y servicios farmacéuticos —continuó, habiendo ya recordado plenamente de qué lo conocía—. Hicimos una campaña publicitaria para ustedes hace unos años.  
—Vaya, ahora parece ser que te debo una disculpa. David Van Kerckhoven —dijo, a la vez que extendía su mano derecha.  
—Morgan Rollins —respondió, estrechándosela. Luego, para terminar de rematarlo, soltó—: Lo que no sabía era que perdieras aceite.  
David palideció durante un segundo, y Morgan experimentó ese subidón de testosterona que sentía cada vez que superaba a un rival, pero de repente, aquella odiosa sonrisita volvió a aparecer, cuando los ojos de David se posaron en un punto detrás de él.  
—Y usted debe de ser el célebre Karel Berenson —dijo, con un tono de malicia en su voz que hizo que a Morgan se le erizara el vello de la nuca.  
Karel, que había estado ajeno al resto de la conversación, se adelantó para estrechar la mano que David le ofrecía, sintiéndose, aparentemente, muy halagado.  
—¿Conoce mi trabajo? —preguntó.  
—En realidad, le conozco por su escandalosa salida del armario en la última ceremonia de los AME Awards —respondió David—. Felicidades por el galardón, por cierto.  
Karel enrojeció hasta las orejas, y Morgan no pudo otra cosa más que estallar en carcajadas.   
—¿Y usted? —preguntó David, apoyándose de nuevo en la barra y deslizando una perezosa mirada por su cuerpo—. ¿También pierde aceite, señor Rollins?  
—¿Le gustaría que así fuera?  
David sonrió, como si todo aquello no fuera más que una broma para él.  
—¿Le gustaría que me gustara que así fuera?  
Morgan se acercó mucho a él.  
—Lo que me gustaría es que me dijera qué pueden hacer aquí dos novatos en el Sodoma.  
—Aficionados... —bufó David, fingiendo desprecio, para luego añadir con una sonrisa, algo más cordial—: ¿Qué le gustaría saber?  
—No lo sé… ¿Una guía turística por el local?  
—No pretenderá que le acompañe, señor Rollins —ronroneó David, que parecía divertirse ahora en fingir un candor que ambos sabían que no poseía.  
—Con que me digas dónde están los rincones más interesantes, me sentiré más que satisfecho.  
Si David se sintió rechazado, no hizo nada por demostrarlo.  
—Pues la verdad es que hay muchos. La pista de baile central es aquella —dijo señalando hacia un punto en el centro del local—, pero a efectos prácticos, la gente baila en todas partes. Hay cuatro barras de copas, y por allí hay otra barra —señaló hacia una estructura de madera que Morgan podía apenas intuir—, especializada en cócteles tropicales, atendida por un mexicano guapísimo. Cerca de esa barra, al fondo de local, junto a las columnas, hay unos sillones de lo más cómodo. Los aseos están bajando por allí, y si mira a su derecha verá que…  
De repente su expresión cambió, y sus ojos quedaron fijos en un punto determinado. Por puro instinto, Morgan siguió su mirada. A pocos metros de ellos un nutrido grupo de hombres bailaban y bebían, pero nada le pareció tan reseñable como para justificar el súbito cambio de actitud de aquel altivo hombre. Volvió a mirar a David, y luego de nuevo a aquel grupo. Y entonces supo qué era lo que estaba mirando con tanta fijación.  
En el centro de aquel grupo había un chico. Y no un chico cualquiera. Morgan tenía que admitir que el muchacho tenía una especial y floreciente belleza, siempre y cuando, se dijo para sí, te gustaran los jovencitos. El chico meneaba con encanto su dorada cabecita a la vez que agitaba sus caderas en un baile lúbrico y explícitamente sensual, y comprendió con facilidad por qué había tantos hombres arremolinados a su alrededor.   
—¿Qué edad crees que tendrá? —oyó bufar a Karel a su espalda, quien aparentemente miraba con profunda desaprobación lo mismo que él.  
—Supongo que la suficiente para estar aquí —comentó como si nada. De nuevo volvió a mirar a David, para hacerle un comentario jocoso acerca de su aparente preferencia por los adolescentes, pero se lo guardó al ver su rostro. A diferencia de los demás, él no miraba a aquel chico para recrearse en un cuerpo bonito y en la posibilidad de pasar una noche de sexo con él, sino con la expresión herida de alguien que ha perdido algo muy querido. En ese mismo momento, Morgan descubrió dos cosas: que su actitud arrogante no era más que una máscara tras la que ese hombre ocultaba su profunda vulnerabilidad, y que él haría bien en no aprovecharse de ello—. ¿Le conoce? —preguntó al final, con voz suave.  
David agitó la cabeza, como si se desperezara de un sueño.  
—¿Cómo dice?  
—Le preguntaba que si conoce a ese chico.  
Los enormes ojos de David se volvieron hacia él con reticencia, endureciéndose en algún lugar del camino.  
—No —dijo.  
Y Morgan supo una tercera cosa: que mentía.  
—Mira a todos esos babosos —escupió Karel, aún observando la escena, y totalmente ajeno a cómo esta afectaba al alemán—, algunos tienen edad de ser su padre, por lo menos. Y dónde estarán los padres de ese jovencito, me pregunto yo, cómo pueden permitir algo así.  
La perorata de Karel siguió largo rato, divagando en lo que él haría si fuera el padre de ese joven, cómo le impediría ir a sitios así y cómo le partiría la cara a todos los hombres que miraran a su hipotético hijo de aquella manera. Pero Morgan ya no le hacía ningún caso. El rostro de David se había ido endureciendo a medida que escuchaba el discurso de su amigo, y creyó más que conveniente acabar con aquella situación.  
—¿Y dónde se encuentra la zona VIP? —preguntó, retomando su conversación anterior como si esta no hubiera sido nunca interrumpida.  
—En el piso superior —contestó el otro con voz aún ausente—, pero es necesario reservarlo de antemano.   
—¿Algún otro lugar que deba conocer?  
—Oh, por supuesto, qué cabeza la mía —contestó David con voz ladina, habiendo recuperado ya gran parte de su aplomo—. Aquel de allí es el cuarto oscuro —dijo, señalando con su mirada una ominosa puerta negra a la izquierda del local—. No dejen de visitarlo.  
La expresión de David, lasciva de repente, sacó nuevos colores al rostro de Karel, que no se había perdido ni un detalle de lo que dijera.  
—¿Qué, Karel? ¿Nos damos una vuelta por ese famoso cuarto oscuro? —preguntó Morgan, dándole un codazo en las costillas.  
—Ni muerto.  
—Vaya, pero qué tímido es tu novio —soltó David.  
—Perdone, señor —Karel parecía haber superado su nivel de vergüenza para alcanzar el del enfado—, pero no se equivoque. Morgan y yo sólo somos amigos.  
—Ya, claro, amigos… —le concedió David, pero la expresión de su rostro dejaba traslucir perfectamente qué clase de amigos creía que eran—. De todas formas, señor Berenson, quizás no debería negarse a sí mismo ciertos placeres de manera tan vehemente.  
—¿Por qué no?  
—Oh, ya sabe lo que dicen —dijo con un leve encogimiento de hombros—. Carpe Diem.  
Y un guiño, se perdió entre la multitud.  
—Pero qué tío tan… —empezó Morgan.  
—Arrogante —terminó Karel por él.  
—Sexy —dijo Morgan casi al mismo tiempo. Se miraron a los ojos y sonrieron—. Creo que tienes razón, es un capullo.  
—¿Un capullo sexy? —tanteó Karel.  
—Venga, hombre, no seas hipócrita —espetó Morgan—. No me digas que no lo encontraste atractivo.  
—Demasiado bajito para mi gusto —bufó Karel.  
—Ya, claro, a ti sólo te gustan altos, rubios y con una abultada cuenta bancaria —dejó caer Morgan como si nada—. Aunque estoy seguro de que en eso último, el alemán del apellido impronunciable sería más que satisfactorio.  
—¿Estás valorando si es un buen partido? —preguntó Karel, medio en broma—. No te habrás cansado ya del bueno de Kato, ¿verdad?  
—No es eso, y no creas que he venido aquí para ponerle los cuernos a Kato.  
—¿Entonces, para qué has venido?  
Morgan sintió que en ese momento debía mostrar ineludiblemente sus cartas, como si aquel fuera su particular punto de quiebre.  
—Joder, Karel, ¿tú nunca sientes curiosidad?  
—¿Curiosidad de qué?  
—De esto —dijo moviendo su brazo, en un intento de abarcar al local y a los hombres que allí había—. Nunca te has parado a pensar que tú y yo hemos descubierto el sexo con hombres con un solo hombre. ¿No hubieras deseado haberlo descubierto antes de conocer a Noel? ¿Haber experimentado un poco antes de decidirte por alguien?  
—¿De la misma manera en la que tú experimentaste durante años con mujeres sin haberte decidido nunca por ninguna? —preguntó Karel, como un profesor aleccionado a un alumno desaplicado—. Noel me da estabilidad, amor, cariño, y para mí eso es más importante que el sexo con mil mujeres… o con mil hombres. ¿No sientes tú lo mismo con Kato? —preguntó casi con pena.  
—Por supuesto que sí —espetó—, y como ya he dicho, no quiero ni deseo estar con otros hombres. Pero eso no quiere decir que no tenga curiosidad.  
—Venga, vamos a ver si encontramos a Noel. Puede que consigas saciar tu curiosidad por el camino.  
Y sin una palabra más, se perdieron en la sinuosa oscuridad del Sodoma.


	9. Capítulo 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hola a todos! Reanudo por fin la escritura de UNEES, y con novedades! A partir de ahora una artista, la talentosa Rosa Pétrea, ilustrará cada capítulo. Como en esta página no se soportan las imágenes, os dejo el enlace para que podáis verla   
> https://fbcdn-sphotos-h-a.akamaihd.net/hphotos-ak-xfa1/v/t34.0-12/10723215_1473112206286184_615072700_n.jpg?oh=57c578a48208358505e9125cab6cd86c&oe=543B5984&__gda__=1413167143_463fc1f636855a4e4a54e6b0f4137389 También podréis ver la imagen en mi blog (http://nayraginory.blogspot.com.es) Gracias por leer!

Capítulo 8

 

La televisión seguía encendida, pero hacía un buen rato que Dani no le hacía el menor caso. Después de que terminara el partido de la Premier que había estado viendo, hizo algo de zapping hasta que el sueño le fue venciendo poco a poco. Ahora, completamente amodorrado en el sillón, abría de tanto en tanto los ojos para mirar la pantalla, en la que se veía un programa de teletienda, para volver a cerrarlos, demasiado exhausto hasta para buscar el mando a distancia y apagar el aparato. Se arrebujó un poco más en la manta y hubiera dejado que el sueño le venciera por completo de no haber sido porque su teléfono móvil, que descansaba inerte sobre la mesita, comenzó a vibrar ruidosamente.   
Aún algo aturdido, tanteó con la mano hasta dar con el teléfono, y se despertó del todo al ver quién le llamaba.  
—Valentina —contestó, preocupado—, ¿ocurre algo? ¿Va todo bien?  
—Por favor, definí bien —espetó la modelo, con un tono sardónico.  
Dani se dio cuenta de que al menos no había nada de qué preocuparse.  
—Mira, Tina, si todo el mundo se encuentra bien, nadie ha sufrido un accidente y no se ha desencadenado la tercera guerra mundial, no sé por qué me llamas a la una de la madrugada.  
—No me puedo creer que estuvieras durmiendo...  
—¿Y qué otra cosa quieres que haga a estas horas? —respondió él, ya cansado de la conversación.  
—No entiendo cómo no tenés remordimientos.  
—Ya veo —dijo Dani, entendiendo de repente la razón de la llamada—. Has hablado con Mateo.  
—¿Que si hablé con Mateo? Claro que hablé con Mati. ¿Y a que no sabés qué me dijo?  
—Por favor, sorpréndeme.   
—Pues me contó lo rebien que se lo está pasando en el Sodoma, la cantidad de hombres guapos que vio, lo solo que se siente porque su novio no fue con él y las ganas que tiene de meterse con el primero que vea en ese dichoso cuarto oscuro para cogerle bien fuerte.  
Dani se incorporó en el sillón y suspiró, pasándose la mano libre por su corto cabello negro.  
—Mientes —dijo sin inmutarse—, ambos sabemos que Mateo no es ese tipo de hombre.  
—Sí, tenés razón, no es ese tipo de hombre, sino del tipo que se desvive por la persona a la que quiere, del tipo que antepone los deseos de esa persona sobre los suyos propios, y del tipo que para una vez que hace algo mínimamente egoísta se siente culpable después. Si tan bien sabés el tipo de hombre que es Mateo, lo menos que podías hacer era anteponer sus necesidades sobre las tuyas, aunque fuera sólo por una vez.  
Dani gruñó. Sentía que Valentina estaba siendo tremendamente injusta con él, pero, al mismo tiempo, no pudo evitar que los remordimientos se asentaran en sus tripas, arruinando todas sus esperanzas de dormir bien aquella noche.  
—No quiero parecer maleducado, pero no creo que esto sea asunto…  
—Es asunto mío si mi hermano me llama de madrugada desde los baños de una discoteca guarra para contarme sus penas, ¿me entendés?  
De repente, la imagen de un Mateo triste y derrotado llamando a su hermana desde los sórdidos cuartos de baño de una discoteca de mala muerte le asaltó, agudizando la terrible sensación de arrepentimiento que sentía por haber permitido que algo así pasara. Volvió a gruñir.  
—¿Y bien? —le preguntaba la modelo, con voz impaciente. A lo lejos, pudo oír la protesta de un bebé, al que Dani imaginó soliviantado por el mal carácter de su madre.  
—Le llamaré, ¿vale? —dijo, con la esperanza de acabar aquella conversación que tanto le incomodaba.  
—Más te vale —dijo la joven antes de colgar, sin despedirse siquiera.   
Dani se quedó mirando el teléfono durante unos segundos, estupefacto de la antipatía de su cuñada y su capacidad para entrometerse donde no la llamaban sin ningún tipo de reparo; luego, con un suspiro, marcó de memoria un número de teléfono y volvió a colocarse el móvil junto al oído.  
Oyó varios tonos antes de que descolgaran, durante los cuales Dani se devanó los sesos en busca de algo que decir a la persona que había al otro lado de la línea. Sin embargo, apenas oyó aquella voz tan llena de anhelo, se quedó en blanco.  
—¿Dani? —oyó decir a Mateo al descolgar.   
Al principio no supo si el apremio que había percibido en su voz se debía al enfado o no. Casi le había parecido notar un tono de esperanza y alegría en la voz del argentino, y durante una milésima de segundo se permitió a sí mismo desear que Mateo hubiera estado esperando su llamada. Sin embargo, sus propios remordimientos y el recuerdo de la última conversación que ambos habían mantenido aquella misma tarde le hicieron cambiar rápidamente de opinión y Dani, contrito, empezó a pensar que si Mateo había esperado su llamada sería para echarle la bronca que seguramente se merecía.  
—Dani —volvió a escuchar, esta vez en un tono dubitativo y débil—, ¿estás ahí?  
—Sí, sí, estoy aquí —contestó, encontrando su voz al fin—. ¿Dónde estás?  
—¿Dónde creés que estoy? —preguntó Vico con voz suave.  
Dani quiso contestar “en casa”, pero no lo dijo porque sabía a ciencia cierta que no era la verdad. El ruido de fondo que podía oír más allá de la respiración de Mateo le decía que este seguía en el interior de la discoteca o demasiado cerca de ella para su gusto. Un dolor sordo se instaló en su pecho al imaginarlo aún en el lugar al que él mismo le había obligado a ir solo y probablemente enfadado. Dani se maldijo en voz baja por no haber previsto lo que Mateo, llevado por el resentimiento, podía haber hecho aquella noche. “Mateo no es ese tipo de hombre”, se recordó a sí mismo, para a continuación decirse que no era ese el momento para estúpidos e infundados celos.  
—Sé dónde estás porque Tina me llamó —respondió.  
—Menuda chismosa, no debió hacerlo —dijo Vico.  
Ambos rieron, algo nerviosos, y la tensión entre ellos se diluyó.  
—Tenías razón, Dani —dijo Mateo, con la voz preñada de dulzura—, este sitio no es lo que yo esperaba, y si vos no querías venir, yo no debí hacerlo solo. Te debo una disculpa.  
—No, quien te debe una disculpa soy yo. Ya sabes que a veces soy un jodido cabezota.  
—Lo sé —dijo Vico. Dani sonrió al imaginarle hacer lo mismo.  
—¿Y qué haces aún en ese lugar?  
—Un pelotudo me mantuvo encerrado en uno de los baños… Recién salí. Una larga historia. ¿Qué te parece si voy donde lo tuyo y te lo cuento? —preguntó.   
La voz de Mateo le hizo sentir un escalofrío en la columna vertebral y sintió unos febriles deseos de verle.  
—¿Qué te parece si voy yo a recogerte?  
—¿Estás seguro? —El argentino parecía genuinamente sorprendido por su propuesta—. No quiero que hagás algo que no…  
—Insisto —dijo Dani, con la voz cargada de resolución una vez que se había decidido—, será mi manera de pedirte perdón.   
—Te espero acá dentro, junto a la puerta.  
Mateo cortó la comunicación y Dani se pasó las manos por el rostro, en un intento de terminar de desperezarse. Se levantó del sillón, fue hasta el aseo para lavarse la cara con agua fría con el fin de despertarse del todo, y se miró en el espejo. Al ver cómo el agua chorreante creaba caprichosos dibujos al acariciar sus facciones, sintió un súbito ataque de pánico al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho: acababa de ofrecerse a ir a buscar a su novio a la mayor y más concurrida discoteca gay de la ciudad. Y lo había hecho sin pestañear.  
Definitivamente, se dijo mientras resoplaba contra la suave tela de la toalla con la que enjugó su rostro, aquello no era propio de él, y sin embargo lo había hecho sin darse a sí mismo un momento de reflexión. Ya hacía mucho tiempo que conocía al argentino como para seguir sorprendiéndose de hasta qué punto este influía en él y le hacía cambiar su manera de percibir el mundo y reaccionar ante él, pero no pudo evitar sonreír con cierta ironía ante la cara de estupefacción que el espejo le mostraba.

No tardó mucho en llegar hasta la zona de marcha del puerto, pero aparcar ya fue otra historia. Tuvo que andar varias calles desde el lugar de estacionamiento del coche hasta donde estaba la conocida discoteca, ganándose, al hacerlo, más atención de la que había deseado obtener. Más de uno y más de dos lo reconocieron, lo señalaron, lo saludaron y le hablaron. El humor de Dani no había hecho más que agriarse a causa de todo ese retraso para cuando atisbó las puertas del Sodoma.  
Daniel Hernández no era un hombre que se dejara impresionar por unas cuantas luces de neón, pero también era lo suficientemente honesto consigo mismo como para negar que la visión del famoso local le había dejado, aunque solo fuera por un solo instante, sin aliento, y no precisamente por la estrafalaria decoración de aquellas barrocas puertas, sino por el ambiente que se vivía a sus pies.  
Era bastante poco probable, se dijo en silencio, que ni siquiera con circunstancias personales, familiares y laborales más favorables hubiera Dani querido estar en un lugar así, pero no ignoraba la atracción que ejercía para todo tipo de hombres. La fauna humana que se reunía ante aquellas puertas, con toda seguridad un preludio de lo que se podría encontrar dentro, era de lo más variopinta. Había hombres altos y bajos, delgados y fornidos, jóvenes y mayores, en un abanico de nivel de testosterona que iba desde un peludo oso de dos metros de alto hasta uno tan delgado y andrógino, que ni siquiera tras una segunda y una tercera mirada Dani habría sabido decir si era un hombre o una mujer.   
Con aquella duda aún en mente, se acercó a las iluminadas puertas, con la barbilla baja en un pobre intento de evitar ser reconocido. Ya casi había alcanzado la aterciopelada oscuridad del interior del local, y con ella el tan ansiado anonimato, cuando oyó que alguien lo llamaba por su nombre.  
—¡Dani! ¡Dani Hernández!  
Dani cerró los ojos en un gesto de mortificación y fastidio antes de girarse para ver a quien le interpelaba. Casi se le salió el corazón por la boca al descubrir que era un hombre joven y rubio que agitaba ante sí una pequeña grabadora de mano, y que venía acompañado por su propio fotógrafo. “¡Periodistas!”, maldijo. “Voy a matar a Vico”.  
—Hola, Dani —le dijo el periodista en tono casual y amistoso, como si se conocieran de toda la vida—. Luigi Scarletti, de la revista “Homo”. ¿Es la primera vez que vienes al Sodoma, o ya habías estado aquí de incógnito antes de salir del armario?  
—Perdona, pero no… —Un violento flashazo le interrumpió—. Fotos no —se quejó, mirando esta vez al fotógrafo.  
—Y dime… ¿Hay mucho gay oculto en el fútbol español? ¿Y en el internacional? ¿Qué opinas de aquellos que te acusan de hipocresía por ocultar tu homosexualidad durante todo este tiempo?  
—La verdad es que prefiero no… —Un nuevo y violento flashazo le cegó momentáneamente. Abrió los ojos de nuevo, y frunciendo peligrosamente el ceño volvió su furibunda mirada hacia el fotógrafo—. He dicho que fotos no.   
Casi pudo ver una disculpa en la mirada acongojada que el fotógrafo le dedicó, pero el periodista parecía menos dispuesto a la compasión.  
—Aparte de Vicovic, ¿puedes darnos el nombre de alguno de tus…?  
—¡No! —exclamó, ya soliviantado.  
—Ajá, pero no niegas que haya habido otros. ¿Esos otros también estaban relacionados con el mundo del deporte?  
—Perdona, pero tengo que irme.   
—¿Vienes a buscar a Vico?  
—Ya te he dicho que…  
—Saca otra foto, Jean Claude —le dijo el periodista a su fotógrafo.   
—No más fo… —Dani quiso hacer un gesto para impedirlo, pero un nuevo fogonazo del flash le sorprendió  
—¿Confirmas los rumores de crisis con tu actual pareja? —volvió a atacar el periodista aprovechando aquel efímero momento de vulnerabilidad.   
—¿Qué rumores? —dijo Dani, que ya estaba confuso por lo surrealista de la situación.  
—Los que van a surgir mañana, a partir de los sucesos de esta noche. ¿Estáis atravesando una crisis, o es que mantenéis una relación abierta?  
—¿De qué hablas?  
—De la infidelidad de tu novio, por supuesto. ¿Eres consciente de sus actividades nocturnas o las realiza a tus espaldas?  
—Mateo no…  
—Tengo fotografías que lo demuestran. Fotografías que serán publicadas mañana. Lo único que quiero saber es si tú lo sabías o no.  
Dani puso cara de póker, para no dejar que se trasluciera en su rostro el doloroso y rápido latido de su corazón. No quería creer lo que le decía aquel periodista, pero el demonio de la duda había conseguido que flaquera su confianza en él. “Mateo no es ese tipo de hombre”, recordó que había dicho orgulloso apenas uno rato antes, pero a la vez vio cómo el fotógrafo, a instancias del periodista, maniobraba en su cámara de fotos para enseñarle las instantáneas.   
En ellas pudo ver a Mateo bailando con un jovenzuelo. Ambos parecían estar pasándoselo muy bien, y el joven miraba a Vico como si fuera a comérselo de un momento a otro. Las fotos fueron sucediéndose ante los ojos de Dani en lenta procesión para mostrar a los dos hombres cada vez más juntos, cada vez más sudorosos. En la última instantánea, Dani pudo ver cómo Vico, con los ojos cerrados y los labios entreabiertos, recibía los besos y las explícitas caricias de aquel joven.  
La cámara se apagó, aparentemente incapaz de mostrarle más al joven futbolista. Dani miró, aún aturdido, al periodista, que lo observaba con una expresión de triunfo.  
—La verdad es que después de eso, les perdimos la pista. ¿Conoces a ese chico?  
—No, yo…  
—¿Qué opinas de las fotos? ¿Tienes alguna declaración que hacer?  
—No. —Dani apretó su mandíbula, haciendo un titánico esfuerzo por recuperar la compostura—. No voy a hacer ninguna declaración.  
Se apartó del periodista bruscamente, ignorando los nuevos intentos de este por llamar su atención, y se internó en el Sodoma con un solo pensamiento en mente: “¿Mateo no es ese tipo de hombre? Ya lo veremos”.


	10. Capítulo 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola a todos! Aquí os traigo un nuevo capítulo de #UNEES.  
> Viene ilustrado de nuevo por la genial Rosa Pétrea, os dejo el enlace la imagen para que podais visualizarlo ^_^  
> http://www.4shared.com/download/RrKIn8K2ba/IMG_0652.JPG?lgfp=3000
> 
> Aprovecho para comentaros buenas noticias: Mi novela, A través del sexo, será publicada por Ediciones Babylon. Os dejo el enlace de la página oficial por si quereis más info.  
> https://www.facebook.com/novela.atds?ref=hl  
> Muchas gracias a todos por vuestro apoyo!!

Capítulo 9

 

Todas las esperanzas que Kato había albergado sobre marcharse rápida y silenciosamente del Sodoma se evaporaron en el momento en el que Noel distinguió a Karel en medio de la multitud. El modelo había salido precipitadamente del reservado en el que habían estado para bajar con bastante apuro las escaleras de metal que llevaban hasta la zona principal de la discoteca. Kato, que no podía hacer otra cosa que seguirle, lo hizo, sintiendo que con cada escalón que le acercaba al nivel de suelo aumentaba su desasosiego, incomodidad y enfado.   
No debería haberse sorprendido tanto al ver allí a Morgan, a pesar de la insistencia con la que le había pedido que no acudiera. La continua incapacidad de ese hombre para ponerse en sus zapatos era sólo comparable a su talento para incordiarle. Y sin embargo, Kato había sido tan iluso de pensar que por una noche —una sola noche— Morgan sería lo suficientemente maduro para entender que había en el mundo cosas más importantes que sus infantiles caprichos. Por una décima de segundo se sintió mal consigo mismo, mal por no haber sido del todo sincero con él, por haber intentado imponer su voluntad sobre la de Morgan, por esperar de él que no se comportara de acuerdo a su propia naturaleza, pero apartó esos pensamientos rápidamente al alcanzar el rellano.  
Noel le esperaba al pie de las escaleras, poniéndose de puntillas para intentar ver de nuevo a Karel, y haciendo evidentes gestos de impaciencia. Deseando terminar cuanto antes, Kato volvió sobre sus pasos para ascender unos cuantos escalones, esperando que la altura le ayudara a encontrarles. Se apoyó con ambas manos en la barandilla y escudriñó la multitud sin ningún éxito. No había señal de Karel… ni de Morgan. Kato no supo si sentirse frustrado o aliviado. Por un lado, no tenía el más mínimo deseo de encontrase con su amante en ese momento y lugar, pero por el otro, era consciente de que no podría salir del local hasta que Noel no se reencontrara con Karel. Frunciendo levemente el ceño a causa de tal dilema, Kato volvió a descender, para ver que Noel le esperaba impaciente, al percatarse de lo que su asistente estaba haciendo.  
—¿Los has visto? —preguntó con apremio en cuanto se puso junto a él.  
—No —fue la lacónica respuesta. Kato se ajustó las gafas con el dedo índice—. Quizás deberías llamar a Karel-san por teléfono.  
—Oh, claro —respondió el modelo, sonriendo—. Menos mal que al menos uno de los dos piensa con claridad.  
Noel sacó su teléfono móvil del bolsillo trasero de los pantalones, y sin perder un momento, marcó un numero y se lo puso junto al oído. Mientras tanto, Kato volvió a escanear sus alrededores en busca de los dos amigos, de nuevo sin ningún éxito. Una extraña sensación de anticipación le produjo un leve cosquilleo en la nuca y se giró, esperando encontrarse con el rostro moreno y franco de Morgan, pero sin embargo, no fue a él a quien vio. En su lugar, se encontró con que a pocos metros de él un joven lo miraba intensa y descaradamente. Kato creyó reconocerlo como el mismo con el que había tropezado un rato antes. El muchacho vestía ropa muy ceñida y tenía los labios entreabiertos, en una clara invitación. No desvió la mirada de Kato ni siquiera cuando descubrió que este le miraba, sino que le sonrió, dejando que su carnosa y húmeda lengua se colara fugazmente entre sus dientes al hacerlo. Decidiendo ignorarlo, Kato desvió la mirada. Había conocido a demasiados hombres como aquel como para saber lo que una mirada prolongada podía significar.  
—Nada —oyó que decía Noel a la vez que volvía a guardar su teléfono—. Tiene el móvil encendido, pero seguro que no lo oye con todo este ruido.  
—¿Quieres que vayamos al coche? Podemos esperar allí y a lo mejor…  
—Ni hablar, no pienso salir de aquí sin Karel —espetó el modelo, para a continuación proseguir con un tono más dulce—: Lo siento Kato. Si lo deseas, puedes esperarnos tú en el coche. O puedes irte al hotel, yo cogeré un taxi con Karel para volver.  
Esta vez fue el turno de negarse de Kato.  
—No. Me quedaré contigo hasta que encuentres a Karel. Luego ya veremos.  
Ninguno de los dos mencionó que encontrar a Karel implicaría también encontrar a Morgan. Lo más seguro, pensó Kato, era que su enfado sería notorio para el modelo y este no querría meter el dedo en la llaga.   
—Pues vamos —dijo al final, en tono resignado—, no nos queda más remedio que recorrernos este lugar.

*

Pablo observaba la escena con atención y sin el más mínimo disimulo. Después de haber intentado colarse tres o cuatro veces en la zona VIP sin ningún éxito, y de haber estado rondando la escalera de acceso durante algo más de una hora, ya no tenía ni ánimos ni paciencia para andarse con sutilezas. En cuanto vio que el Chino y el Rubio, como él los había bautizado con una sorprendente falta de originalidad, bajaban por las escaleras, se había apostado cerca del rellano, como un depredador acechando a su presa. El Rubio bajó primero, casi a trompicones, sin dejar de mirar hacia la multitud, como si buscara a alguien. El Chino iba detrás de él, bajando despacio y sin apartar la vista del frente, con la espalda erguida y recta como una vara de sauce y una indescifrable expresión en su rostro, que podía interpretarse como disgusto, hastío o tristeza, según cómo se mirara. Tras unos segundos, volvió a ascender algunos escalones, para buscar desde la altura lo mismo que el Rubio, y con el mismo decepcionante resultado. Una vez que volvieron a reunirse en el rellano, Pablo se recreó en mirarlos. El Rubio era alto, asquerosamente guapo con su brillante melena, su perfecta sonrisa de anuncio, y su hermoso rostro, frustrantemente familiar. Irritado por no conseguir ubicarlo, Pablo se convenció de que seguramente se lo habría tirado en algún momento y se concentró en el Chino. Era evidente de que el moreno no igualaba en encantos a la Reina de la Belleza que tenía por compañero, pero atrapaba la mirada de Pablo irremediablemente.   
“Qué bueno está, el jodío”, se dijo mientras se lo comía con los ojos. No sabía qué le atraía más de él: sus ojos rasgados y fríos, su largo cabello negro, pulcramente atado en una coleta, el cuerpo delgado y maravillosamente tonificado que se intuía bajo su traje hecho a medida, o la manera en la que lo había tratado cuando tropezaran, con aquella gélida educación que rozaba el desprecio.  
En ese momento, sus miradas se cruzaron. Pablo le dedicó una de sus sonrisas más provocativas, y de nuevo, lo único que obtuvo de él fue la más absoluta indiferencia. Sintiendo un impaciente pinchazo en las ingles, Pablo se dispuso a seguirlos cuando por fin se pusieron en camino.  
Era obvio que esos dos estaban tan perdidos en el Sodoma como aquel —o aquellos— a los que buscaban tan infructuosamente. Planeando cómo entrarle, vio la oportunidad perfecta al verlos pasar junto a la barra de cócteles tropicales. Moviéndose como pez en el agua en medio de la marea humana que se arremolinaba allí, rodeó la barra como rapidez para aparecerse justo delante de ellos.   
Dejó pasar de largo al Rubio, que caminaba delante, para interponerse en el camino del Chino en cuanto este apareció.  
—Hola —le dijo con voz sugestiva y una media sonrisa.  
El hombre le lanzó una brevísima mirada y una inclinación de cabeza a modo de saludo, y a punto estuvo de escurrírsele, pero Pablo, insistente, volvió a plantarse delante de él.  
—¿Puedo invitarte a una copa?  
—Se lo agradezco, pero no será necesario.  
Ante un nuevo intento del Chino por avanzar, Pablo hizo un persistente intento por detenerlo.  
—¿Estás seguro? Mi compañía puede ser más agradable de lo que piensas.  
El oriental se detuvo el tiempo suficiente para ajustarse las gafas al puente de la nariz con un elegante y pausado movimiento de su dedo índice.   
—No pongo en duda las cualidades de su… compañía —Dedicó una mirada rasgada y desdeñosa a la indumentaria de Pablo—. Pero no preciso de ninguna en este momento, gracias.  
En un último y desesperado intento por evitar que el Chino se fuera, Pablo le agarró por el brazo y le susurró al oído.  
—Vamos, lo podemos pasar muy bien juntos.  
El hombre le dedicó una prolongada mirada esta vez, una mirada que hizo a Pablo sentirse expuesto, desnudo y terriblemente cachondo. Pero el efímero momento de aparente entendimiento mutuo duró apenas unos segundos. Con un delicado pero firme gesto, soltó su brazo del agarre de Pablo y le replicó con voz gélida:  
—Le agradezco sus atenciones, pero le informo de que no preciso de servicios profesionales en este momento. Si me disculpa.  
Atónito, Pablo dejó que se fuera, mientras repasaba mentalmente las palabras que el hombre le dedicara: “¿Servicios profesionales?”  
Aún algo aturdido, dio un par de pasos hasta verse frente a los baños, cuya puerta abrió con violencia mientras el entendimiento le golpeaba. “¡Servicios profesionales!”   
—¡Será cabrón! —gritó una vez las puertas se cerraron tras de sí—. ¡Me ha llamado puto en toda la cara!  
Miró al frente para encontrarse con una pequeña multitud de caras estupefactas que le miraban desde el interior de los aseos. Evidentemente, Pablo no había esperado que los habitualmente concurridos baños del Sodoma estuvieran vacíos en aquel momento, pero en todo caso sí que no había esperado que su exabrupto captara tanta atención. Uno había interrumpido la tarea de peinarse su tupido cabello castaño con las yemas húmedas de sus dedos. Otro, se subía la bragueta a la vez que se separaba de uno de los orinales, y lo miraba con cierta antipatía. Un tercero, cabizbajo, alto y terriblemente atractivo, lo miró de reojo por entre los mechones de largo cabello castaño que le cubrían el rostro. Reuniendo todo el aplomo del que fue capaz, Pablo se dirigió hacia uno de los lavabos, y los chicos que había allí dejaron de prestarle atención en cuanto vieron que no diría nada más. Todos menos uno.  
—¿Y se puede saber qué problema tienes tú con los putos?   
Pablo se giró para encararse con su interlocutor. Era el jovencito delgado y con pinta de guaperas que se repeinaba el cabello. Enarbolaba una fastidiosa mirada de autosatisfacción en el rostro y hablaba con voz lo suficientemente alta para que todos le oyeran.  
—¿Es que acaso eres uno? —replicó Pablo, intentando no dejarse amedrentar.  
—Sí, y uno muy bueno —respondió el joven, elevando la barbilla con altivez.  
Pablo lo miró con renovado interés. No era más que un bravucón, pero estaba como un queso, y Pablo empezó a sentir de repente cierta curiosidad por saborear las delicias de un “servicio profesional”.  
—¿Cómo de bueno, cariño? —ronroneó.  
—Tan bueno que tú no podrías pagar el precio, muerto de hambre —le respondió. Pablo arqueó su labio superior, en un evidente gesto de desagrado—. Además —continuó el prostituto, quizás queriendo suavizar la situación—, se supone que no puedo aceptar clientes fuera de mi lugar de trabajo.  
––¿Trabajas en un puticlub?  
—Algo así —sonrió con condescendencia—. ¿Conoces el Fallen Angels?   
Pablo negó con la cabeza.   
—No me extraña. Ya te dije que estaba fuera de tu alcance.  
—¿Y no te has planteado nunca trabajar por tu cuenta? —intervino el segundo, el joven moreno que acababa de orinar. Ahora se lavaba las manos con calma—. Yo no soportaría que alguien se lucrara con mi esfuerzo.  
—¿Y qué haces, trabajas en una esquina? —le inquirió el primero con desprecio, como si pensara que eso era una vulgaridad.  
—Es mejor que tener que rendirle cuentas a un chulo —fue la respuesta.  
A punto estuvo Pablo de meter baza en la conversación, pero mantuvo su silencio al escuchar una voz que provenía de su espalda.  
—Io pensare lo mismo. No sopportare a los ruffiani.  
El espeso, cantarín y sensual acento italiano de esa voz le provocó un escalofrío, y Pablo se giró para ver que quien hablaba era el joven de la cabellera. Había levantado el rostro, para desvelar unos ojos grandes, tristes y llenos de determinación. El largo cabello rozaba sus hombros y enmarcaba un rostro de espectacular belleza.   
—¿Tu también eres prostituto? —preguntó, cada vez mas flipado.   
El italiano asintió casi imperceptiblemente.  
—Eso de ir por tu cuenta está muy bien —dijo el primero, continuando la conversación a la vez que volvía a la tarea de retocarse el peinado—, pero a la hora de la verdad el que tiene las espaldas mejor cubiertas soy yo. —Le guiñó un ojo a Pablo y le tendió una tarjeta con el logotipo de su “empresa”—. Si algún día dejas de ser un muerto de hambre, ven a verme —dijo con voz melosa—. Lo podemos pasar muy bien.  
Pablo apenas atinó a asentir antes de que el joven se largara.  
—En el fondo tiene algo de razón —intervino de nuevo el segundo—. Menos mal que ya no tengo que preocuparme por eso. He dejado el negocio —informó—. Ahora estudio periodismo y salgo con un escultor de lo más mono, que me está esperando ahí fuera, por cierto —dijo señalando a la puerta—, así que si me disculpáis…  
El italiano también se apresuró a excusarse.  
—Io… Debo occupare de un cliente —susurró, más para sí mismo que para Pablo.  
Pablo lo siguió con la mirada, fascinado por el movimiento elástico y ágil de su cuerpo al caminar, y justo cuando traspasaba el umbral decidió que él sería su conquista de esa noche, así que salió tras él.  
Pero el italiano había desaparecido, perdiéndose entre la multitud con asombrosa rapidez. Pablo dio unos pasos hacia ninguna dirección en concreto, aunque ya se había convencido de que sería casi imposible encontrarlo en aquella abarrotada discoteca. Dando un bufido de disgusto, al constatar que esa noche nada parecía irle bien, se dirigió hacia la barra más cercana, pero un objeto caído y olvidado en el suelo que pisó por accidente casi le hace caer.  
—Joder, que casi me mato —resopló al recuperar el equilibrio. Mirando hacia el piso, vio que lo que le había hecho resbalar era una máscara de Pierrot.   
Estaba algo descascarillada, probablemente por el pisotón que Pablo acababa de propinarle, pero sus ojos negros refulgían brillantes bajo las luces de neón. Una lágrima negra surcaba una de sus mejillas, y su sonrisa carmesí era indescifrable y macabra. Sintiendo una extraña sensación de precognición se agachó para recogerla.  
—¿Y qué hago yo ahora con esto? —se dijo Pablo. Luego, mientras se encogía de hombros como si aquel objeto no tuviera la más mínima importancia, se la colocó en el rostro antes de internarse de nuevo en la oscuridad del Sodoma.


End file.
